Encounters in a dark alley
by ephiny63
Summary: COMPLETE After missing for a few days,Dean finds Sam wandering around an alley, beaten up and addicted to some drug. Can Sam survive the withdrawal and will the brothers find those responsible. Rated M for future violence, drug use and graphic scenes. Ple
1. Chapter 1

Encounters in a dark alley

Disclaimer: I don't own the guys from Supernatural or their show but I do so like to err play with em.

CHAPTER 1

Sam stumbled against the dumpster and tried to right himself, disorientated he blinked owlishly around the laneway.

His skin felt like it was crawling with spiders, scratching at them he didn't even notice the long bloody streaks where he sliced at his own skin, he wanted to be rid of the spiders.

A loud crash behind him made him jump and scramble behind the large bin to hide, he had to hide in case they came for him again. His hands fluttered to his throat, he could still feel the hands around his neck squeezing the life from him.

The beating he could handle, it wasn't as if he hadn't been beaten before, no it wasn't the beating it was the fact that they blindfolded him, he had no idea where he was, or who they were. He could only feel the abuse at their hands, and then, then the rest.

His throat ached it was so parched, but he dared not move in case someone came to get him, but he needed the rest. Why was he chosen, he wasn't sure, he hated them, he hated Dean.

He had to pick a fight with Sam, it was all his fault, he caused Sam to slam out the door and walk away from the motel, shoulders hunched and deep in thought. It was Dean's fault he didn't hear the car or the men who grabbed him from behind.

He was so thirsty and, and he was so itchy, why couldn't he stop shivering it wasn't that cold? Footsteps in the alleyway made him push further back into the pile of boxes and other discarded refuse, he could feel himself start to hyperventilate if he had some of the stuff that would calm him down. That was the worst, when they grabbed his arms and pushed needles into him. He couldn't see what they were doing and no one would speak to him. They used him as a silent punching bag and somewhere to stick their needles. His stomach roiled in rebellion, wanting to release the last remnants of its contents.

He wasn't sure exactly how long he had been wandering around the back streets and lanes, when his captors finally finished with him they pushed him out of the back of a van and sped off leaving him lying there in the middle of the road.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean floored the impala and squealed the brakes as he sped out of the motel car park, all the text message had said was where to find Sam. He had his brother had a huge fight three days ago culminating in Sam storming out. The next day Dean received a text, stating that Sam was now a prisoner and the Winchesters would pay dearly.

He clenched the steering wheel that tightly his knuckles turned white, since Sam walked out Dean had berated himself on being so stupid. He should never have ripped into Sam, reminding him too much of Dad and their past fights.

He should have known how Sam would react to being ordered by Dean, but sometimes he was just so fucking stubborn.

Skidding to a stop at the entrance of the lane Dean ran from the car and began searching for his brother, dreading how he would find him. A scuffling sound made him pause and listen carefully, slowing his pace he headed towards the large overflowing dumpster, 'Sam? Sammy?' He called gently, 'Sam hey it's Dean come on Dude where are you?'

'No.' The soft moan came from the large pile of rubbish at the back, pushing his way through Dean lifted a piece of cardboard and stared down at the wild-eyed face of his baby brother.

'Sammy?'

'No, no more please.' Sam wept as he saw the face hovering above him, 'leave me alone.'

'Sam it's Dean, it's okay you're safe now.'

'No!' Sam screamed and tried to cover his face with his bloodied arms.

'Ah Sammy what did they do to you?' He whispered as he squatted on his haunches and reached a hand out to his brother, 'hey it's alright Bro it's me Dean.'

'No, no please no more.' Sam wept hoarsely, 'Dean?'

'Yeah it's me Dude, you gave me such a fright.'

'Dean I need some stuff.' Sam said his eyes were too bright and his face flushed, 'just a little bit and, and I'll feel better.'

'Stuff what do you…Sammy show me your arm ah please.'

'Why? What do you want? I don't have anything, I don't have any money.' Sam pushed himself against the wall, hyperventilating once more.

'Easy Sammy, that's it, now what stuff do you …fuck Sammy did they do that to you?' Dean exclaimed as he saw the needle tracks on Sam's arms.

'I just need a little bit an' I'll be fine please can you help me?'

'Yeah but first we need to get out of here. Can you stand up Sammy?'

Sam nodded and slowly stood up leaning heavily on Dean, wincing with the newest injuries and bruises. 'Where, where can we get some?'

'I got the impala just over there, come on Sammy we can get some stuff when we get back to the motel room.'

'S-s-s-s-s-so c-c-c-c-cold.' Sam stammered shivering violently, suddenly he started to retch, dropping to his knees he threw up what was left in his stomach.

Dean knelt down next to Sam, rubbing his back and shoulders until the retching finished, then he helped him up and half-carried, half-dragged Sam to the car.

'Where are w-w-w-w-we g-g-g-going?' Sam asked suddenly pull away from Dean and try to stagger away, 'no, no you're t-t-t-trying to t-t-t-trick me, you're always t-t-t-t-t-trying to t-t-t-t-trick m-m-m-m-me.'

'No Sammy, please I'm not going to try and hurt you, I want to help you.'

'D-d-d-d-do you really w-w-w-w-want to help m-m-m-m-me?'

'Sammy please come one Dude just get in the car.'

'You g-g-g-g-got some s-s-s-s-s-stuff?' Sam stared around nervously, as he scratched his arms again, 'g-g-g-g-g-get them off m-m-m-m-me.' He screamed as he gouged at his arms again.

'Sorry Sammy.' Dean said as he punched his brother as hard as he could easily knocking out the fragile young man. Once unconscious Dean was able to bundle him into the front of the impala and roar out of the area.

Breathing heavily Dean managed to get Sam onto the bed away from the door, with a bitter taste in his mouth and his heart thumping madly, he pulled the remnants of Sam's clothing away and checked his brother for injuries. He was a mass of bruises, some fresh and some deeper and older. His ribs were a problem, on his left side he could feel the sponginess of swelling. The marks of on his throat were shaped like fingers, looked raw and painful. But it was his arms that worried Dean, covered in track marks where something had been injected into him repeatedly, were also covered in long red scratches and welts where Sam himself hurt himself.

'Fuck Sammy what didn't they do to you?' Dean snarled, every fibre of his being screamed out for vengeance but he couldn't leave his brother alone, not like this.

Sam started to shiver violently, tossing his hands wildly in the air trying to ward away an invisible attacker. 'No more.' He whimpered.

'Sh it's okay Sammy it's okay.' Dean said trying to keep his voice sounding neutral and soft gathering his brother into his arms he cradled him against his chest and wrapped the both of them up in the blankets.

Sam clutched at Dean's shirt, as the shudders wracked his frail body, as the sweat started to bead on his forehead. 'Feel s-s-s-s-so b-b-b-bad Dean.' He whispered burying his face into his brother's chest. 'P-p-p-please D-d-d-d-Dean I need it.'

'No you don't Sammy, just hold on and we'll get you better.' Dean crooned wondering if he should chance giving Sam some tranquilisers to help settle him.

'I-I-I-I n-n-n-need it.' Sam snapped pushing himself up he glared at Dean, _this is all Dean's fault, _kept running through his jumbled thoughts.

'No Sammy, just breath deeply it's gonna be okay Dude.'

'G-g-g-give it t-t-t-t-t-to m-me.' Sam demanded.

'I can't Sammy.' Dean said flinching when he saw the raw need in Sam's face.

With an anguished cry Sam scrambled off the bed and tried to run for the door, Dean tackled him and easily brought him down. 'I am so sorry Sammy.' Dean whispered as he flicked out a set of handcuffs and clicked them on Sam's wrists.

'Dean what the f-f-f-fuck.' Sam roared as he floundered on the floor, 'let m-m-m-me up!'

Dean ran his fingers through his hair and then made his mind up, going over to their medical kit he found the tranquiliser and a new syringe. Silently he filled it to the correct dosage and went to kneel next to Sam, his heart-breaking when he saw the look of desperation on Sam's face when he saw the needle in Dean's hand.

'Forgive me Sammy.' Dean said as he eased the syringe into Sam's upper arm, unable to look at the bright feverish expectation in Sam's eyes, then they clouded and darkened with anger. It wasn't the same. 'It's not the same!'

'It'll make you feel better.' Dean whispered watching the drug take effect and eased Sam back into his arms, cradling him against his chest, he sat on the floor and rocked his baby brother in his arms, brushing the damp hair from Sam's eyes. 'I promise it will get better Sam.'

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Encounters in a dark alley

Disclaimer: I don't own the guys from Supernatural or their show but I do so like to err play with em.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 2

Dean stretched and paced the small motel room, he felt like the walls were moving closer all of the time. Sam lay on the bed, shivering and staring at him with pure unadulterated hate.

'Let me out of here.' Sam ground out, 'you fuck Dean let me out of here.'

'Sticks and stones Sammy, you're not going anywhere.'

'You can't keep me tied up forever.'

'No only until I know you won't run when I let you up.'

'I won't run now.' Sam muttered.

'Yeah well I think I will decide that.'

'Dean please Man I need to get up.'

'Sorry Sammy but this is for your own good, fuck I have no idea on what they gave you or why.'

'They gave me what I need; please Dean I'm dying inside just a little bit that's all I need and then ... then I will finish it.'

'Sam, listen to me you were deliberately hooked on the drugs, the ones who took you and beat the living daylights out of you. They are the ones who did this to you, do you understand?'

'I understand that if you really loved me that you wouldn't let me suffer and get me what I need.'

'Sam that's not fair.'

'Fair! Tell me what's fair Dean. Mum dying? Jess dying? Dad? All I wanted was to have something in my life that wasn't horror and now, now ...' Sam's words choked off as his stomach heaved expelling the small amount of fluid in it. Dean rushed to his brother's side and held the bowl for him with one hand while rubbing circles on his back with the other. When Sam had finished Dean, put the bowl down, and picked up a damp cloth wiping his brother's sweaty face. 'Dean I...'

'It's okay Sammy, just try, and get some rest.'

'Ah it hurts so much Dean, the pain ... argh.' Sam pulled his knees up to try to ease the cramping, his pale face creased with each new gripping pain.

'Sh, breath Sammy just take deep breathes that's it.'

'Fuck you Dean, it's your fault all of this is your fault.' Sam snarled as his head shot back and he stared malevolently at his older sibling, 'why did you have to come and get me?'

Dean bit his lip and stood up busying himself with cleaning up Sam's vomit and the area around the now putrid bed.

Sam lay silently, glaring at Dean as he moved around the confined area, 'Dean?' He whispered finally breaking the uneasy silence.

'What is it Sam?' Dean asked wearily as he turned around, his eyes red from unshed tears.

'Dean please, I have to go ... go to the bathroom.' Sam pleaded his voice barely audible.

Dean stared at him for a moment before he picked up the key and undid one of the cuffs but before Sam could react, sluggish because of the drugs still in his system, Dean slipped the cuff on his own wrist. Without a word, he helped Sam up and steered him towards the bathroom.

'Dude I can't do it while you're watching.' Sam whined as he stared at the cuffs joining them together.

'Get used to it Sammy.' Dean ground out 'I'm not going anywhere.'

'Dean please I'm sorry, I'm feeling better I promise I won't try and run.' Sam begged as he stood shakily at the bathroom door.

'Sorry Sammy so you gonna go or what?'

Sam roared spinning around with a clenched fist he aimed for Dean's jaw with his free hand but ended up slamming his knuckles into the wall. Dean sucked in a deep breath as he watched the rage playing out across Sam's face.

After a few red-faced struggles, Sam finally was able to go to use the toilet; then Dean ran him a shower and waited patiently for Sam while he relished the feel of hot water on his fevered skin.

Dean sat up as he felt a pulling on his cuffed wrist, startled he opened the curtain a little to check that Sam hadn't passed out. He saw his brother curled up in the base of the shower sobbing silently. 'Sammy?'

'It hurts Dean it hurts so much.' Sam cried as he stared up at Dean with a stricken look on his face, 'why does it hurt?'

'Sammy those bastards filled you with drugs, you just have to tough it out, and then we can go get them.'

'Why me? What did I ever do to them?' Sam asked as more tears threatened to fall, but he screwed his face up and screamed as a new wave of pain coursed through him, he felt as though his stomach had filled with tiny flames, that were growing in intensity and volume until he was burning from the inside out. With a roar, he pounced at Dean wanting to get away. He was trapped, vulnerable and alone, so dark why was it so dark?

'Sammy.' Dean ground out as he felt all of his breath leave his body in one huge exodus.

'I need the stuff, get it for me now.' Sam snarled in Dean's face as he searched him for the key to the cuffs. Keeping Dean pinned down by a knee on his chest Sam found the small key, after three attempts with shaking hands he finally managed to unlock the cuff. Staggering away, he slammed the door dragging his jeans on he lurched out of the front door, desperate to find someone with some stuff.

Cursing at his own gullibility Dean pulled himself up and sprinted for the door, he could just see Sam staggering drunkenly down the street, weaving through the early morning traffic.

Taking a few extra seconds to fill another syringe with more tranquiliser Dean grabbed the car keys and headed off to find Sam before something happened to him or worse that he did something that he couldn't get out of.

Sam's head buzzed with an annoying sound, shaking his head only made it worse, he could feel the spiders under his skin again. He had to get them out, leaving the road he headed down an alley, swaying he tried to make out the shapes around him but nothing would stay still long enough.

'You okay man?' a younger voice sounded next to him; glaring down he stared at a teenaged youth, 'you look like you need something.'

'Yeah whatcha got?'

'Whatever you need Dude, you look pretty strung out, you got money?'

'Yeah I got money whatcha got?' Sam stepped closer to the dark-haired youth.

Moments later clutching his precious purchase to his chest Sam lurched down the alley to find a quiet spot, with shaking fingers he flicked the syringe to remove the air bubbles, tightened the rubber tourniquet a little more until he found a decent vein before sliding the needle into his already scarred and abused skin. Sighing audibly, he let his head drop back, 'I'm sorry Dean.' He whispered as tears fell freely down his face, hating himself for being so weak unable to kick the addiction. _Dean would have done it no worries; hell even Dad would never be put in this situation to begin with. Nope the family screw-up -only he could do it and keep wanting to do it._

'Sam!' Dean shouted his heart hammering as he saw his brother's long legs twitching and stretched out in the dirt and filth. 'Sammy oh god.' Sprinting to his fallen brother Dean dropped to his knees and inspected the syringe still inserted in Sam's arm, the tourniquet, and then Sam himself. 'What did you do Sam?' he whispered as he gently pulled the needle out and brushed the small mark with the pad of his thumb.

'Dean?' Sam said slowly opening his eyes to a slit, just enough to look at Dean's worried face, 'hey don't worry bout me anymore.'

'Sammy don't you dare, you're not going anywhere do you hear me!' Dean dropped Sam's arm and lifted Sam up wrapping his arm around the slender waist he draped Sam's arm over his own shoulders and taking the weight of the much larger body they moved to where Dean had left the impala.

'Sooo sooorrryyy.' Sam slurred as his head slumped forward and he tripped over his own feet, 't-t-t-tired.'

'Just a little further Sam, stay with me dude, come on stay with me Samantha.'

'Noooo nooottt Samanththththa!' Sam giggled before he doubled up retching violently.

Blood spattered Dean's boots and the ground in front of them, 'fuck Sam hold on please hold on.'

'C-c-c-c-cold, s-s-s-so cold.' Sam said his as his body shook with shivers as the poisonous drug started to work.

'Okay Sammy time to get into the car.' Dean said trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible.

'No! No! You're not taking me.' Sam screamed as he pushed away from Dean, wide-eyed he swatted at invisible hands, 'no, you're not taking me anywhere, Dean where's Dean I need him? No, what are you doing? No!'

Struggling against his brother's sudden surge of strength Dean finally manoeuvred Sam into the front passenger seat locking the door carefully he sped around the car and slid in behind the wheel. He could feel his blood pressure rising to dangerous levels as he tried to calm himself down. This time Sam had injected himself, no one forced it onto him and it terrified Dean that he was going to lose the last member of their family.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two people watched the brothers with great interest from the back of a dark van, the young man who had sold Sam the drug jumped out of the van, counted his money and ran off, he had done what they paid him to do. To put the drugs back into the hands of the strung-out youngest Winchester.

The plan coming to fruition was going even better than expected. 'We need to keep his supply to him for now.'

'Yes, as the Master said while he is addicted he is at his most vulnerable and closed to his visions.'

'Interesting isn't it, how they work on his psychic abilities who would have known.'

'The Master that is who. Come on let's get out of here before we are seen.'

'Do you want us to follow them?'

'No, we know where they are staying ... we will send a package to the motel for young Mister Winchester tomorrow.'


	3. Chapter 3

Encounters in a dark alley

Disclaimer: I don't own the guys from Supernatural or their show but I do so like to err play with em.

CHAPTER 3

Dean watched Sam toss in his drug induced sleep, that was too close for comfort; Sam could have easily died before Dean had reached him. Angry with himself for being so gullible and angry with Sam for getting into this mess Dean pounded his fist into the wall, relishing the sharp pain in his knuckles – he was still alive.

'Why Sammy?' He asked again his anger leeching away with the onslaught of extreme tiredness. 'All I seem to do lately is pull you out of scrapes, maybe I should have left you at Stanford.'

'Why didn't you?' Sam asked his voice low and sounding hollow, 'why didn't you leave me there?'

'You know why Sam ... look I don't have the energy to fight with you again tonight, why don't you get some sleep and I'll order us some food.'

'You should have let me die Dean.' Sam said turning his face away from Dean's harsh stare.

'I am gonna pretend that you didn't say that Sam, now you comfortable need to go to the bathroom or anything.'

'No.'

'Okay well, get some sleep I'll get a pizza delivered.'

Sam watched Dean pacing as he ordered their food, he could feel the hunger rising in him again but it wasn't for food. Sweating heavily he started to shiver; he was so cold he couldn't stop his teeth chattering. 'Dean I ah...' Sam winced and squeezed his eyes shut, 'Dean!'

'Sammy? What is it?' Dean asked wearily thinking it was another part of the withdrawal process when he saw the blood dripping from his brother's nose and the way he held himself, 'Sam come on Dude talk to me.'

'Head ... no ... ah ... it ... my head.' Sam gasped out when his long body started to convulse as the vision forced its way out of his drugged haze.

_The alley was dark, lightening flashed over head the only source of pure light. Two large misshapen men were attacking a smaller weaker one. The weaker one was a junky, easy prey for the violent predators. As the lightening flashed again a sign lit up above the attack, in cracked and faded paint were the words - St Mary's Mission – when their victim slumped lifelessly to the ground, the two attackers roared with delight, then they turned and bared their fangs at Sam, their eyes glowing with red flames. 'More fresh meat.' One snarled._

_'I can smell it in him, yes, he has it in him.' They advanced on Sam, saliva dripping from their elongated jaws; fangs grew longer as they approached him. 'Yes the Master has fed him well for us.'_

Sam's eyes snapped open the same time he let out an agonised scream and tried to scuttle back in the bed until he pressed against the bed-head. 'I can't do this anymore Dean.'

'What was it Sam look at me, what did you see?'

'Ah it was an alley; it looked like ... ah ... a junky getting mugged, but...' Sam stopped and covered his face with his hands, 'I can't do this anymore please make it stop.'

'Focus Sammy.' Dean said sharply, wincing at his own tone but he had to keep Sam on track and not falling back into the drug influenced paranoia and depression.

'They killed him ... he was defenceless and they ... then they turned around and stared at me.' Sam blurted out, still hiding behind his hands and long fringe.

'What else Sam, come on Dude I know it's hard but you need to focus, do that super-psychic boy thingy you do.'

'They turned to me and ... and ... said that they could ... smell it in me ... that the – the Master has ... fed ... me ... .well ... for ... them.' Sam lifted his head and stared at Dean his eyes wide with fear and bright with a new fever attacking his already vulnerable body.

'Fed you for them?'

'Yeah ... they had fangs and ... and red eyes.' Sam sniffed as he recalled the details, 'fuck Dean it's whatever they pumped into me.' Sam yelled, 'Why me?' He started banging the bed head with the back of his head, pounding it until the whole bed shook. He tugged the handcuffs connecting his ankle with the wooden frame and snarled at Dean, 'let me loose Dean now.'

'Calm down Sam, you need to calm down before you have another seizure.' Dean tried to reason with his younger brother but stopped, grabbed the bucket and shoved it under Sam's mouth as he vomited violently. His entire body shaking with each convulsive expulsion.

Wiping the bloodied spittle from his lips Sam rolled his eyes up at Dean, 'I need something Dean please just a little more to get over this.'

'Sorry Sam, you need to focus on getting better, you're working the drugs outta your system, and it won't be much longer.'

'If you really loved me as a brother you would help me.' Sam said as the violent shivering started again. 'Please Dean, just enough to take the edge off.'

'Sorry Sammy, I can't.' Dean said jumping startled with a knocking coming from the front door. 'Yeah who is it?'

'Pizza.' A young man's voice came from outside.

Dean glanced down at Sam who had curled back into a foetal position, shivering and softly sobbing, and then he grabbed his wallet and went to pay for the food.

Keeping the door between the delivery boy and Sam, he took the pizza and handed over a note, 'keep the change.' He muttered as he shut the door quickly, something about that kid that was annoyingly familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

'Sam you need to eat something.' Dean said as he sat back down and opened the box, 'just try a small piece please.'

Sam lifted his head and nodded slowly, sniffing he shifted his position until he was able to sit up and hold the food with a shaking hand. He lifted it to his mouth and went to take a bite when his throat started to constrict and he gagged on the rising bile.

'Sorry Dean.' He whispered putting the piece of pizza back on the box, 'could I have a drink of water though?'

'Yeah sure Dude.'

'Dean, what happened?'

'When Sammy?' Dean asked as he handed the drink to Sam and then sank back down on his bed.

'Before, I mean I remember walking but...'

'But what Dude?'

'I don't remember much before that, I mean why was I walking out at night by myself?'

'We ah...' Dean rubbed his face tiredly and glanced over at Sam, 'we had an argument, big one and you stormed out.'

'We did?'

'Yeah if I remember correctly your parting words to me were not that nice but actually understandable.'

'Why?'

'Dude we know how to set each other off and I guess I hit your buttons harder than I intended, you said that you had to get out for a while before we both said stuff that would never be forgotten.'

'Man Dean I am so sorry, this is all my fault.'

'No Sam we both participated in the fight there's no blame here.'

'Yeah there is ... how can you stand it Dean?'

'Stand what Sam?' Dean asked hesitantly knowing what was going to come next.

'Putting up with me, no matter what I do I manage to screw things up.' Sam said sounding so dejected it made Dean sit up and watch him closely.

'Sam we're not going to get into this again.' Dean said deliberately keeping his voice low and steady.

'What do you ... oh that's what the argument was about?' Sam turned his head away even more upset, 'I am so sorry Dean.'

'It's cool Sammy now can you face eating something? Anything at all?' Dean asked deciding that they needed a more generic safe topic of conversation. 'I can fix you some pizza? Reheated but...'

'Thanks Dean.' Sam said not wanting to upset his brother anymore, 'I'll try.'

'Dude don't you dare ... we're gonna be fine.'

Sam dropped his head and buried his face in his hands again, his thin shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Dean opened his mouth to say something but decided against it, deciding it was just the effect of the withdrawal so instead he busied himself in the little kitchenette, reheating the pizza and making a pot of fragrant coffee. Surreptitiously he kept glancing over at Sam, but his baby brother sat in the same hunched position with his face hidden from Dean's steady gaze.

The bruises on Sam's face stood out in the dull light, ringing his haunted eyes and shadowed appearance. The coughing had started again, no retching this time, just a dry hacking cough he couldn't afford to have. His arms hidden under the long sleeves of his T-shirt looked ugly and scarred with the numerous track marks. In such a short period of time, Sam's captors had pumped so much into his body that it was a miracle he was still alive.

'Hey Sammy, food's up.' Dean said forcing himself to sound bright and as cheerful as he could muster.

Sam lifted his head slowly and rolled his eyes up at Dean, he took the plate and sat in silence staring at the food before he picked at the edge of the pizza slice. When Dean returned with two cups of freshly brewed coffee a small smile formed on Sam's face, 'that smells good.'

'Well have at least two bites of the pizza and you can have your coffee.' Dean smirked.

'Jerk.' Sam whispered nibbling at the food.

'Bitch.' Dean shot back as he watched every particle of food that went into Sam's mouth and not spat back out.

'Coffee?' Sam asked as he finished forcing one last mouthful down his throat, 'please.'

Grinning widely Dean passed the cup over and took the plate, 'better than nothing Sammy boy.'

'So what are we gonna do?' Sam asked as he sipped the strong hot drink relishing the slightly spicy flavour.

'About what?'

'My vision.' Sam said, as he rested back against the bed head, smothering a yawn.

'Well firstly you are not going anywhere until you're better, then we go check it out.'

'Dean...'

'...nope Sammy no argument this time, you have been through shit and it is still sticking.' Dean cut in before Sam could set up a good argument for going now.

'Great imagery Dean.'

'Get used to it, coz until I think I can trust you, you are not going anywhere.' The words came out before Dean realised what he had just said; dismayed he saw the look on Sam's face as his younger brother slid down the bed, ignored the rest of his coffee, and rolled over onto his side facing away from Dean.

'Sam I am so sorry I didn't mean it the way it sounded.'

'Yeah I know Dean.' Sam mumbled but he didn't roll back to face his older brother.

Dean sat staring at Sam's back for a few minutes before he got up and went into the bathroom, running the shower he stood under the hot water and felt the immediate release of the strain and stress of the last few days as the extra hot water cascaded over his lithe muscular body.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Encounters in a dark alley

Disclaimer: I don't own the guys from Supernatural or their show but I do so like to err play with em.

CHAPTER 4

As he dried himself slowly he toyed with the idea of having a shave but changed his mind, instead he dressed in his track pants and soft T-shirt ready for bed when he heard movement in the main room. Cursing under his breath, he realised that he was weapon-less and Sam was still handcuffed to the bed.

Taking a deep breath he eased the door open and stood frozen on the spot as he took in the scene in front of him.

Two grotesque looking creatures stood either side of the front door, both staring at Sam, drool dripping from their jowls and they watched him hungrily. Sitting on the bed was a stranger with dark hair slicked back into a greasy ponytail, his skin looked grey but it was the eyes that sent chills down Dean's spine, they were black, with no other colour at all, not even any white.

'Come in Dean we have been waiting for you.' He said his voice crackling with power as he spoke, he had an arm draped around Sam's shoulders and a loaded syringe pressing into his throat, blood dribbled from the puncture wound.

'Sorry dude if I knew we were gonna have company I woulda dressed for it.' Dean quipped as he edged closer into the room, he looked down and tried to quickly assess Sam's condition visually.

'Now don't get all hot over your brother here, Sam's doing fine for now.' The intruder smiled as he nudged the needle further into Sam's throat eliciting a small groan

'Sorry who are you again? Didn't catch a name.' Dean took another step closer to Sam's bed when the two creatures stirred and focused their lustful attention on him instead.

'Whoa now you two are the fugliest mothers I have ever seen.'

'Colourful now Dean we have a proposition for you.'

'No deals until you let Sam go.'

'Oh dear I am afraid I cannot do that, Sam is a valuable commodity now.'

'What the? Oh get a life.' Dean exclaimed as he moved in front of the table where his loaded gun sat under his jacket.

'At the moment I do have a life Dean, Sam's is well and truly in my hands as you can see.'

'Dean no don't.' Sam said gasping with the sudden pain as his tormentor gripped his hair and yanked hard.

'Did I tell you to speak?' the stranger snarled, 'now Dean it is simple the Master wants Sam, well he wants what Sam is.'

'So pumping him full of drugs is a sure fire way of getting him.'

'That was merely the means to an ends.'

'What do you mean by that?' Dean asked as he circled the room moving closer to Sam.

'It means if your brother wants his next fix then he will come quietly with us, because we have exactly what he needs and ... wants.'

'He doesn't need your shit.' Dean said deliberately avoiding the needy look in Sam's eyes, 'he's stronger than that.'

'Is he?' The stranger smirked pressing the needle a little further into Sam's neck. 'Do you think that we should ask him that?'

'You still haven't said exactly what you want Sam for.' Dean said trying to stall a little longer. 'Or told me your name, ya know I hate talking to people and not know who I am talking too.'

'Dean, Dean, Dean you are rambling dear boy.'

'Hey get your mind outta the gutter I aint like that.' Dean snapped.

The stranger laughed as he stood, letting go of Sam as he did, he waved the syringe in front of Sam's eyes just out of reach, 'you know where to come when you need it Sam, and remember come to the Master and there will be a fix for you whenever you need it.'

'Get away from my brother.' Dean snarled as he drew his gun out from behind his back and took aim at the stranger's chest.

'Tsk, tsk Dean then again I shouldn't be surprised your will is quite strong, it is a shame that you are not like your brother I would have enjoyed ... breaking you.' The stranger purred as he stepped to the two creatures, 'come my pets I think that the brothers Winchester have things to ah ... deal with.'

The three intruders disappeared as quickly as they appeared Dean let his breath out, not even realising that he held it for so long, he dropped the gun on the bed and hurried to Sam.

'Sammy you okay?' Dean asked a frown forming when he realised that Sam hadn't moved or spoken.

'Dean?' Sam rolled his eyes up to his brother, a hollow look in his eyes, 'it hurts.' He whispered.

'What does Sam?'

Sam winced and pushed the blanket down from his waist, and showed Dean his side.

'Oh man!' Dean gasped, 'Sammy what happened?'

'Not sure, I – I fell asleep, I felt someone behind me when I turned he ... he ... fuck Dean he stabbed me.'

'Okay lie still and let me check it out.' Dean moved as close as he dared to inspect the stab wound without causing Sam anymore pain. 'I can stitch it, he didn't intend on killing you just hurting you a lot.'

'Tell me about it.' Sam quipped through his clenched teeth, 'Dean there was something else.'

'What? What else? Dammit Sammy I am so sorry.'

'Why?'

'If I hadn't stormed off to take an extra long shower I would have been here with you.'

'And probably dead or addicted to their drugs like me.'

'Sammy you are not a drug addict.'

'Dean ... part of me wanted him to push it in to give me the drug, it was more than a want I – I craved it.' Sam admitted trying to ignore the dragging of the needle through his cut skin. 'but it was more than ... he ... the knife it was tipped.'

'What!' Dean exclaimed.

'Fuck Dean!' Sam yelled as Dean pulled the last stitch too hard when he responded to Sam's confession.

'Sorry Dude, what do you mean it was tipped.'

'The tip of the blade ... he dipped it something, just enough Dean but it made the craving worse.' Sam admitted as he let out a last breath while Dean covered the wound with a loose gauze pad.

'All done, okay so we have to make sure that you don't have anymore contact with him or any of them.' Dean fussed about the bed, cleaning up the first aide equipment before handing Sam a couple of soft pain killers, 'just enough to take the edge off, now how about I let you loose?'

'No!' Sam snapped grabbing Dean's hand as he went to unlock the cuff around Sam's ankle.

'Why? I thought you would give anything to be free.'

'No, coz ... ahh you can't trust me Dean, not yet.' Sam admitted feeling his face burn with shame.

'Ah Sammy.' Dean sat down sadly and tried to process all that had just happened. 'Okay we have to regroup and work out a strategy.'

'I'm tired Dean, so tired.' Sam whispered as he felt his eyes droop heavily, 'so cold.'

Dean sat dejectedly as he watched Sam slip backwards, shivering, pale, and exhausted he slid down in the bed and curled into himself as the cramps started.

Robotically Dean stood up and went to get the bucket ready for what he knew was coming next. This was getting out of control, they had to pull themselves back up and fast before they actually lost this one.

He sat watching Sam sleep, or rather trying to sleep, tossing with each nightmarish attack. In that realm, Dean could only watch over him ready to protect him when needed.

'Dammit Dad I wish you were here.' Dean whispered, frustrated he paced the motel room like a caged tiger. A natural born predator kept too long locked in such a confined space.

Sam cried out in pain and sat up in the bed, staring around with a wild look in his eyes, snarling he launched himself at Dean 'let me lose you bastard.' He screamed when he tripped and fell, his ankle still trapped in the handcuffs. 'Let me up.'

'Sam please wake up it was just a dream.'

'Come closer and I'll show you what kind of dream.' Sam snarled as he flailed about on the floor until he managed to steady himself and to climb back onto the bed, 'I need some stuff Dean, I know you have it and I need it now.' Sam glared at Dean with a murderous stare, 'you have it don't you Dean, and you just want to hurt me. You always hurt me Dean.' Sam said as a giggle escaped from his mouth, 'oh you should see the look on your face Deana.'

'Okay Sam enough is enough.' Dean said dropping the tone of his voice a notch, his anger building, not at Sam but at the ones that did this to his sensitive baby brother.

'Why Dean? Whatcha gonna do? Spank me?' Sam goaded him. 'Ah come on Deany or you a girl.'

Dean stared at his brother's eyes, they were dark almost black with very little white surrounding the pupils, damn something was in him, and it wasn't just the drugs.

'Sorry Sammy but this is for your own good.' Dean muttered getting into a stable stance.

'Give me the stuff Dean, I need it now.' Sam roared as Dean threw his jaw-breaking punch connecting Sam perfectly. The youngest Winchester dropped unceremoniously to the bed, a breath escaping along with a noxious black cloud.

'Get the fuck away from him.' Dean yelled, 'leave us alone.'

Exhausted, physically and emotionally Dean sank to the floor, for the first time in a long time he felt vulnerable, out of control and totally alone.

'Dean?' Sam whispered from the bed, his voice sounding hollow and tired. 'I'm sorry Dean, I am so sorry.'

'I ah ... it's okay Sammy we'll get through this I promise we will get through this.' Dean said sniffing he stood up, snapped his shoulders back and cracked his neck stretching. 'Okay Dude, we gotta start making some plans.'

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Encounters in a dark alley

Disclaimer: I don't own the guys from Supernatural or their show but I do so like to err play with em.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Hi all sorry it has taken so long in posting this next chapter but, it is Spring here in Australia and couple that with being in the middle of a harsh drought ... well sinus season is well and truly here. Been battling my own fever this week, but as long as my hands don't get too sweaty I will see how I go writing this chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 5

Sam emerged from the still steamy bathroom and gave Dean a wan smile, 'feel human again.'

'Yeah you look it too.' Dean smirked as he watched him make his way back to his bed, 'how you doing?'

'Better thanks.' Sam said 'so what do we do now?'

'Well we should get you checked out and have a test to see what drugs they did give you.'

'Ah what else?'

'Sam.'

'Dean, no I'm okay ... I'll be okay just give me time, please.'

'If you go all junkie on me again Dude that's it we're straight to the closest clinic, doctor, hospital whatever comes first.'

'Yeah, yeah so why do you think?'

'That we should get you checked out.'

'Dean...'

'Okay for now.' Dean muttered holding his hands up in a mock surrender, 'for some reason they want you to come to them voluntarily, I mean they could have taken you but they didn't.'

'Yeah I know, I don't understand what they want Dean.' Sam's voice faltered as he squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed at his forehead, 'ah head hurts.' He whispered.

'What? What is it Sam a vision?'

'No, no it's just ... ah it hurts Dean.' Sam paled and wrapped his arms around his stomach, 'they, they forced me ... into ... no ... a room ... dark ... so dark ... cold, and, and they.' Sam started to shake as the memory assailed his senses, 'all I, I remember is the dark ... and needles ... so many needles ... punching me ... they punched me sometimes just for fun.'

'Hey Sammy it's okay, it's finished they're finished.'

'No, no don't you see Dean, they tipped the blade, why tip the blade?'

'I – ah dunno why Sam I dunno.'

'I remember that they brought someone into the room.' Sam said ducking his face down so he couldn't see the look of pity in Dean's eyes, 'I, I couldn't move they didn't say anything to me, just looked at me and, and then left.'

'Sam...'

'They said that I was a commodity, they were gonna sell me weren't they?'

'Sounds like it Dude.'

'Why? What is so special about me?'

'Sam, I really dunno what they want but I can tell you this we are not going to let them anywhere near you, not gonna give them a chance in hell of touching you again.'

'How?'

'That we are gonna have to work out and that Geek boy is your department.'

'Dean I ...'

'You do that geek magic you do so well and we'll get some voodoo working for us against them.' Dean grinned, 'we're gonna get through this Sam.'

Sam gave him a tremulous grin and stayed silent; all he could feel inside was the gnawing hunger of need, and desperation.

Dean kept glancing up at Sam as he worked on the laptop, they had stayed silent both involved in their own tasks and thoughts, he watched the constant tremors in Sam's hands, the amount of coffee he drank and the refusal to give in to the exhaustion battling his willpower.

Turning back to the gun, he was cleaning he let his thoughts drift back to when he found Sam in the alley, so strung out that he didn't even recognise Dean. Snarling he put his gun down and tossed the rag down, he wanted to do something anything to get out the frustration and anger he had for them and for himself. He should never have picked that fight with Sam, 'I am so sorry Sam this is all my fault.'

Sam looked up from the laptop and tried to focus on Dean, his eyes wide, 'Dean what's wrong?'

'You gonna be okay Sam? I gotta go out for a short while.' Dean started putting his leather jacket on and picked up his newly cleaned and loaded gun, 'I promise I won't be long.'

'Where are you going?' Sam asked hating the way he sounded so needy.

'Not far, Sammy I need to go out will you be okay?'

'Yeah, I'll keep trolling the net.' Sam answered confused at Dean's sudden change in attitude, earlier he wouldn't have thought about leaving Sam alone. 'You are gonna come back aren't you?'

'Just keep the door locked and ... and stay cool I'll be back in a few.' Dean said pausing on his way out of the door, 'Sam I am sorry.' He said before he disappeared slamming the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Encounters in a dark alley

Disclaimer: I don't own the guys from Supernatural or their show but I do so like to err play with em.

CHAPTER 6

Sam sat staring at the computer screen chewing his thumb nail and drumming his foot on the floor. Once again he glanced up at the door then to his watch and then back to the clock on the computer. Minutes were dragging by slower than the previous one.

Dean still hadn't returned and the gnawing was back in the pit of Sam's stomach, the twitching in his leg grew worse and without realising it, he started to scratch his arms again. Jumping up suddenly he sent the chair flying as he grabbed his coat and slammed out of the door.

Dean sat in the impala watching the motel room with interest, he pulled out of the car park and stopped across the road, hidden in the depth of shadows around the built up area. His heart sank when he saw the door open and Sam striding out, hunched into his jacket even though the evening was barmy and very warm.

'Ah damn it Sammy I hoped you were gonna prove me wrong.' Dean muttered aloud as he started the car and followed Sam keeping far enough back so Sam wouldn't hear the rumble of the motor. Three blocks later Sam veered into an alley between two abandoned buildings. Dean pulled over and trotted after Sam intent on finding out just who held such a hold on his baby brother.

Sam stopped and glanced around the alley, checking to make sure that no one else was around, before he hesitated in front of a door, shaking his head he started to walk away when he stopped and went back.

Dean frowned as he watched Sam knock on the door; he was doing so well why come back now? Then he saw the gun glinting in the dull light hidden under Sam's jacket, curiosity piqued even further Dean risked running closer to the door so he could get a better look and maybe afford his brother backup.

'Ah I see you have seen the light Mr Winchester.' A familiar voice sounded in the quiet, bouncing off the broken brick walls.

'Whatever.' Sam mumbled as he shuffled on the spot running his fingers through his hair, 'so you gonna make me beg?'

'Just checking to see if you are alone.'

'Dean doesn't know I'm here.' Sam admitted as he rolled his eyes up to stare at the demon doorman, 'so take me to the boss, and let's get this done.'

'Please don't let me prevent you from meeting your destiny Mr Winchester.' The big man smirked as he stood aside and let Sam push past him.

Dean growled and ran for the door managing to stop it from slamming shut just in time; silently he crept in and followed the dimly lit passage way where Sam had just gone.

'I am so gonna kick your ass Sammy.' Dean muttered very softly pulling his gun out of his waistband on the way.

He skidded to a halt at the end when he heard voices coming from just behind the last door. Peeking around his stomach started to somersault uncontrollably.

Sam stood in the centre of a circle of men, he looked uncomfortable and hurting but he focused all of his attention on the demon in front of him. Straining Dean managed to get a glimpse of the Master demon. _What a fugly mother! _The thought ran through his mind as he tried to position himself a little better.

'So you gonna keep jerking me around or what?' Sam asked his voice filled with tension and controlled anger, 'I can't stay for long, what's the deal?'

'Very simple, you come to me and do what I want, and I give you all that you need.'

'And Dean?'

'Oh if I must I will leave him alone.'

'Just tell me why? I mean we're no threat to you anymore, we don't have the colt and Dad's dead.'

'Yeah I heard he got the short straw,' the demon laughed 'no you still have a certain amount of threat in you, especially you Samuel ... you are worth a lot to me you my dear boy you are a valuable commodity these days.'

'And if I say no?'

'I will take you anyway and your brother will suffer.'

'I don't understand the drugs ... why?'

'Oh so many questions Samuel, one last answer for you, the drugs are merely a means to an ends.'

'Why don't I believe you?' Sam asked as he drew out his gun and levelled it at the demon. 'Give me one good reason why I don't shoot you now?'

'I have a very good reason.' The Master demon nodded to a point just behind Sam, turning around the younger Winchester stared in dismay; two of the creatures dragged Dean into the room and tossed him onto the floor unconscious.

'Seems that your brother's curiosity got the better of him.' The demon waved his hand dismissively, 'take him downstairs I think the younger Mr Winchester is now willing to talk.'

'No.' Sam yelled as he raised his gun and fired in one smooth shot, the rock salt bullet hitting its mark. In the ensuing confusion, Sam went to grab Dean while the creatures flocked around their fallen Master.

'Oh Samuel, Samuel, Samuel when will you learn.' The Master asked as he rose to hover just in front of Sam who stood guarding his brother's prone body.

The needle sank into Sam's neck before he realised it and he dropped lifelessly onto the floor next to Dean, although this time he remained aware of everything around him, he was rendered completely helpless but aware.

'Take them downstairs I will be down shortly to resume negotiations.' The Master dismissed the creatures as he glided over the two brothers and left his laughter trailing behind him.

Sam lay on the floor trying to fight the growing numbness in his body, he wasn't sure what went wrong or where Dean came from, but his decision to protect Dean had gone out the window along with his resolve to fight any and all drugs from entering his system.

He didn't feel the rough hands grab his feet and drag him along the floor, heedless of the surface or the direction they went. He herd them dragging Dean in the same fashion behind him. _Fuck Dean why did you have to follow me?_ Sam wanted to scream at his older and more stubborn brother but his voice froze in his throat and stayed silent.

The creatures finally dropped his feet and Sam tried to focus on what they were doing but he could feel his senses shutting down as the drug finished its job. He could only hear a loud buzzing, and his sight blurred continuously now, distorting everything.

_No! _He screamed internally when he flashed a memory of when he was in this particular room last time. His heart sank as they clamped his wrists in the same iron cuffs and raised him towards the ceiling until his feet dangled above the floor, weakly he managed to roll his eyes enough to watch them do the same to Dean, now they were hanging like animals in the slaughter house.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Encounters in a dark alley

Disclaimer: I don't own the guys from Supernatural or their show but I do so like to err play with em.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to post this update but I had to finish up three assessments to hand in this week and one was an essay on schools of theory in literature ... now I know what I prefer to write but if I want my Diploma well I guess I do have to prioritise!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 7

Sam fought to keep his eyes open and focused on what was happening. Dean still hung limply and unmoving next to him, blood trickled down his body and pooled at his feet. _What did they do to you man?_ Sam managed to lift his head slightly to get a look around them, they were in a basement, they were on a raised platform at one end, and the stairs to the house to the left of the platform, chairs filled the rest of the room. Rows of chairs and one long table along the back wall.

'Sam?' Dean whispered his voice thick with pain. 'Sam?'

'Here man Dean you had me worried.' Sam managed to whisper back, trying to hide the effects of the drugs from Dean, 'we're kinda screwed.'

'Yeah? When did you come to that conclusion Einstein?'

'Dean ... you followed me?' Sam asked trying not to sound hurt, 'you didn't trust me did you?'

'I trust you Sammy; it's the drugs I don't trust.' Dean said as he tried to lift his head and peer around the room.

Sam let out a hiss when he saw the damage to his brother's face. A long thin cut ran from the corner of his left eye down to his jaw to his chin. His left eye was also swollen shut and crusted with blood, his upper lip swollen and bruised and blood seeped from his broken nose.

'Dean I ...'

'Can it Sam we have to get outta here and then we can do the crying in the confessional crap.' Dean snapped wincing with a new surge of pain when he tried to ease his shoulders a little. 'Crap I think my shoulder ... dislocated.'

'Why did you come Dean? I coulda finished this.'

'How? By dying ... not on my watch Sammy.'

'Oh isn't this touching, should I leave you boys to finish your little deep and meaningful?' A strange voice startled both Sam and Dean; a dark hooded figure came into the limited line of vision, standing just in front of the platform.

'Who the hell are you?' Dean snapped his eyes widening as he got a glimpse of the stranger's face, 'you are one fugly mother do you know that.'

'Ah I see that you are feeling better?' The figure floated until it hovered directly in front of Dean; reaching out with a skeletal finger it caressed Dean's cheek. 'Such smooth skin, so young, delicious.'

'Hey no touching the merchandise.' Dean said trying to pull away from the chill of the touch.

'What an apt word to use, merchandise ... I suppose I should introduce myself.'

'Ah thanks but no need to, we can quietly despise you without knowing you.'

'Dean, Dean you have such a sharp tongue.' The finger moved to touch Dean's lips, gasping with the sudden agony flaring through his face and down his throat Dean tried to speak but he couldn't open his mouth. 'Now, that's better just hang around a minute Dean ... oh wait oh I crack myself up of course you are hanging around aren't you!'

The mysterious figure floated over to Sam producing a loaded syringe from seemingly nowhere. 'Ah I see the hunger in your eyes Samuel, you like falling into oblivion don't you, where you don't have to think or feel.'

Unconsciously Sam let his eyes follow the movement of the hand holding that needle, just the thought of the sweet nothingness made Sam quiver in anticipation.

The demon laughed and turned to Dean, 'see how he responds, your brother is a true junkie is he not?' Turning back to Sam he waved the needle in front of him again, 'what do you say Sammy boy?'

'No, no I don't...'

'It's free, all yours Sam a way to forget the pain, the hurts and the loss a chance to lose yourself in nothing, sweet, sweet nothingness.'

'No, no I – I don't – want – need it.' Sam felt his entire being shake with the desire; his muscles twitched and contracted demanding release. He tried to look up at Dean to get support from him but his tormentor stood in the way blocking Sam's line of vision. Cutting him off from Dean.

'Say it Sam, just one word and it is yours ... no more pain.' the demon put his face close to Sam's ear, leaning in he whispered more words of encouragement and urging acceptance of the young man's predicament.

'No.' Sam ground out, but he could feel the draw deep inside his body and even his soul betraying his resolve. 'Please.' He finally hissed, his head dropping in shame and exhaustion. He couldn't bare the thought of meeting Dean's gaze now, he felt so weak-willed. Dean would never give in no matter what, Sam just caved after hearing a few words, and he doesn't deserve to have a brother like Dean.

Before Sam knew what was happening the demon wrapped his bony fingers in Sam's hair and yanked, his head back viciously, exposing the soft white flesh of his throat. Then without another word, he plunged the syringe in, expelling its foul contents into Sam's blood stream.

'Enjoy Samuel.' He whispered letting go of the young man's head, 'this one has a bit of a kick to it.' Floating back to Dean, he stared thoughtfully at the angry young man for a few seconds before reaching up to touch a fingertip to Dean's mouth. Instantly his lips came apart, causing even more bleeding; but at least he could speak again.

'What did you do to him?' He asked after three attempts to speak.

'Oh just gave him a top up of what he likes.' The demon smiled beneath his hood, 'he really is receptive isn't he.'

'Leave him alone, he was doing so ...'

'He came here looking to score Dean, get over it your brother is a junkie so deal.'

'Let me down and I'll show you how I can deal.'

'Now you see I would love to do that but unfortunately I have other plans that have a deadline to be met.' The demon pushed its hood back and let Dean see his true face. 'Remember me Dean, for I shall not forget you.'

Dean stared wide-eyed in horror, time stopped as he tried to come to terms with what he saw. The head was human shaped but that was the only similarity, the hairless scalp covered in black and green scales that led down its back. The face long and thin had no definition as such, two orbs for eyes sat approximately in the right places but they were really only holes where flames burned continuously. The nose was nothing more than two smaller holes under the orbs and the mouth ... the mouth was one of the most human looking features. With thin blood-red lips covering a jaw full of long sharp fangs, the body, covered in large shiny green and black scales twirling around the torso, was naked under the cape and hood, except for a girdle of leather around hip area covering anything else that may exist there, the arms long and skeletal with bony hands and fingers reaching out from the ends. Skeletal in looks they had no skin covering the bones, red slimy scales covering the hands only. He lifted a putrid hand to Dean's face and caressed his cheek once again. Dean flinched and tried to pull away but given his recent beating and the fact that they had him hanging like a side of beef, it was virtually impossible to escape the touch.

'Dude you so need a plastic surgeon.' Dean ground out as the fingers clawed at his jaw, 'and a good oral surgeon as well, oh yeah some breath mints wouldn't hurt either.'

'Joker to the end ... aren't you Dean.'

'So exactly why are we hanging around here for? I mean not that I am not enjoying your scintillating conversation or anything.'

The sound of retching made Dean jerk his head up biting through the instant pain he tried to focus on Sam. As the unfortunate younger brother started vomiting, violent spasms wracked his pitifully thin body as he messed his clothes. Oblivious to the growing puddle of vomit and bile at his feet, Sam groaned and took another breath as he started retching again.

'Cut him the fuck down.' Dean snapped they were overdosing Sam; he could choke on his own vomit at this rate, his head hanging too low to allow his throat to open fully. 'Fuck you, do what you want to me, but cut him down before he chokes.'

'Such brotherly concern, as it happens we can't have him looking like that so for you viewing pleasure ... or rather my viewing pleasure.' The demon chuckled and clicked his clawed fingers together. Instantly two creatures appeared either side of Sam, 'cut him down and clean him up here.'

'Yes Master.' The one on Sam's right side lisped an answer before it produced a knife and sliced the thick rope encasing Sam's wrists. The other creature caught the young man's limp body and lowered him to the floor.

Dean watched in horror as they ripped Sam's clothes from his frail body and left him lying naked on the filthy floor in his own vomit and blood. 'Stop this, just clean him up.' Dean begged unable to take his eyes from his brother's face. Sam's eyes were open but they appeared glazed over and unfocused, he had no idea of what was happening to him.

The two creatures returned carrying large buckets of cold water and rags; one tossed the contents of a bucket over Sam, the sudden chill of the water startling the drugged man, making him writhe and want to curl up into a foetal position to protect himself, but the other guard forced him back onto his back and pinned him down with one huge claw while the other roughly cleaned him with the rags.

Dean forced himself to take in the faded bruises mingling with the fresh ones on Sam's stomach and chest. The numerous cuts and abrasions covering his body, but it was the track marks still vivid against the paleness of his skin that caught Dean's attention, those and the long fresh scratches and welts snaking up Sam's arms. 'Please enough let him go.' He whispered startling himself with his own voice. The demon laughed at Dean's distress and watched with his own hunger and desires surfacing as he watched them scrub down the naked body of Sam Winchester. Such a beautiful young man, such a dangerous young man.

The guards stood over Sam and finished dowsing him with the water washing away the remnants of his vomit and soiling. Shivering violently Sam curled in on himself and covered his face with his arms, trying to warm his frozen body the only way his drugged conscious could think of.

Roughly, one of the guards dressed Sam, pulling on a pair of baggy shapeless pants over his long legs and tying it at the waist, and then slipped his arms through the sleeve holes of a matching vest, leaving his chest and upper stomach bare like his arms. Satisfied the guard stood back and waited for his Master's next command.

The demon floated over to Sam and stared down at him lustfully and then he shook his head and ordered the guards to retie his wrists and hang him back up, he gave permission to use force if needed as long as they didn't leave any telltale signs.

Turning he gave Dean a wide fang-filled smile before disappearing into a cloud of black mist. Disappointed that Sam didn't fight back when they tied his wrists and hoisted him back onto the ring the guards decided to punish him for being too docile. Their expert punches caused internal damage and intense pain but showed no visible signs on his body. Satisfied they checked Dean's ropes to make sure that he was secure before laying into him for good measure, using the same technique once again, causing extreme pain and internal damage but left no external signs of abuse.

Snorting with amusement, they disappeared leaving the Winchester brothers alone hanging on the platform. Both filled with pain, exhaustion and fear, Dean bit down on the surging bile, swallowing hard he cleared his throat and tried to focus on Sam. 'Hey Sam?'

'D-D-Dean?' Sam's voice barely audible but echoed through the silent chamber.

'Hey Bro, we're gonna get out of here.' Dean vowed hoping he sounded more confident than he felt, 'how you doing?'

'C-c-c-c-c-cold D-D-Dean, S-s-s-s-s-so cold.' Sam said his teeth chattering as the shivers turned into violent shudders. 'Need – stuff Dean.'

'No, no Sammy you don't ... you can kick this Sam, you did it once you can do it again.'

'So tired Dean, so tired of trying.' Sam whispered his spirit breaking with each word.

'Don't you dare Samuel Winchester, don't you dare flake out on me do you hear me!' Dean yelled as Sam's head slumped onto his chest. 'Sammy head up, that's an order.'

'Sam ... not ... Sammy.' Sam whispered without lifting his head, 'too tired ... so – so cold.'

'Sam listen to me, it's just the drugs talking that's all. Get some rest and it'll pass I promise.'

'Promise?' Sam sounded more like a child, petulant and frightened all at the same time. 'Dean – Dean d-d-d-d-don't l-l-l-leave m-m-me.'

'Sammy ... Sam I'm right here I'm not going anywhere.'

'D-d-d-d-don't l-l-leave I promise, I – I – I – promise to b-b-b-be g-g-g-good.'

'Fuck Sammy hang in there Bro, please just hang in there.'

'T-t-tired Dean, so tired.'

'That's it Sam ... have a rest and then you'll feel better.'

'Don't leave me.'

'I won't I promise I will be here when you wake up.'


	8. Chapter 8

Encounters in a dark alley

Disclaimer: I don't own the guys from Supernatural or their show but I do so like to err play with em.

CHAPTER 8

Sam opened his eyes and squinted against the bright light shining directly at him, blinking he dropped his line of sight down a fraction to look under the light. Moving his head gradually and painfully Sam looked at where Dean had been hanging next to him. The ropes now dangled freely and there was no sign of his older brother anywhere. 'Dean?' He could out his voice sounding rough and very hoarse. 'Dean?' He tried to yell again but only ended up coughing harshly.

The doors swung open and the strange shrouded demon floated in followed by the two creatures dragging Dean behind them. Relief flooded through Sam when he saw his brother still alive, but that feeling died, extinguished by the rising flood of guilt and shame. Sam had weakened and accepted the relief of the drugs.

Forcing himself to look up he concentrated on Dean; it looked as though he hadn't sustained anymore injuries and he was walking of his own volition which was a good sign until Sam saw the look on his face and the dark shine in his eyes. Anger, no more than anger fury radiated from Dean scorching everything close to him.

What had they done to Dean to make him so angry? Sam chewed his lower lip and watched as they pushed Dean towards the far side wall making Sam move painfully to keep him in sight.

'Ah Samuel awakens.' The Demon said giggling softly to himself, he watched as his men pushed Dean up against the wall and tied his wrists and ankles spreadeagled forcing his dislocated shoulder into an agonising position that made Dean scream despite his best efforts not to make a sound.

The rawness of his scream and pain sliced through Sam and he felt tears sting his eyes, tears of shame and guilt for himself, and tears of fear and anger for Dean. He didn't deserve this, Sam did because he is a failure but not Dean - Dean doesn't deserve any of it.

'Now Samuel I hope that you will be more cooperative.' The demon said as he instructed the guards to cut Sam down and bring him, 'now don't go anywhere Dean will you, we will be right back.' He added laughing he left the room before Dean could shoot back a retort.

Sam twisted his neck to get one last look at Dean before they shoved him out of the room, and the door locked behind him.

The two guards dragged him between them down a hallway and into a smaller room that looked more like a hospital lab than anything else. A shining stainless steel table dominated the centre of the room, the far wall lined with a workbench cupboards and vials, and jars filled with different concoctions and substances. The end wall had a two-way mirrored window, where someone could see in but no one could see out. A large circular light suspended above the table giving extra illumination, and the room smelt of antiseptic and another smell that Sam couldn't place. The strong odours making him gag and feel even more nauseous than before.

Roughly they pushed Sam into the room and unceremoniously picked him up and dumped him on the table, one held him down while the other buckled the leather straps over his wrists and ankles before finally buckling another one around his neck effectively immobilising him. 'Wha-what do you w-w-w-want?' Sam stammered but he received was an answer of silence. Once they made sure that, he was secure on the table the two creatures left Sam alone.

Some time later the door opened and the overhead light snapped on blinding him for a few minutes. When his sight cleared Sam stared up at the face of the demon, 'wha-what do...?'

'What do I want?' The demon finished for him, 'do you know your brother asked the exact same question. So what do I want? You for a start, I have enjoyed watching you over the last couple of weeks, with your little hmm how should I put this, with your little addiction I must admit that I underestimated you, I thought it would take a lot more than that to get you hooked.'

'Why?'

'Well you see Sammy my boy – you and Dean survived the accident, Daddy did the right thing in the end but the two of you ... you just won't give up. Like a pair of bull dogs get a bone and you just won't let go.' The Demon smirked and paced around the table as he spoke, 'so a few of us got together to see what we could do instead. If you won't die then what could we do to fuck the two of you up once and for all.'

'Gee I didn't think we mattered that much.' Sam muttered he could feel his insides start to implode; the effects of the drug were beginning to wear off leaving his body craving more.

'Oh you do my dear boy, actually you are worth a lot more than you will ever realise.' The demon stopped pacing and hovered next to Sam's head, with a bony finger he caressed the young man's cheek. 'You are worth quite a bit in more ways than one, even just one of you would fetch a high price, but the two of you ... the two of you together in one package ... well then you're almost priceless.'

'What are you on about?'

'I see that you are needing another top up Sam aren't you. Getting the itches yet ... want to scratch that damned itch don't you Sammy.' The demon stopped stroking Sam's cheek and let his finger trail down the fine jaw line to Sam's neck stroking the pulse points with an innate gentleness, almost a loving caress. 'But there is my quandary you see ... I have the both of you, I could be a very rich demon, but – but perhaps I would profit more by keeping the two of you.'

'You're going to sell us?'

'Oh my Darling, don't you know just how valuable the Winchester boys are? The bids are already flowing in, from all over the world, once the word got out, it's insane actually.'

'I would rather die than stay here with you.' Sam spat out, 'or get sold off like a slab of meat.'

'Oh Darling you are not just a slab of meat, you are unique in your own way, an undeveloped psychic my, my and then there is your brother true he is not gifted as you are but he is a true warrior, trained to follow orders, to protect and to serve. How perfect is that.'

'Don't call me Darling.' Sam snapped closing his eyes he tried to force the growing need inside him down to where he could control it. A fine sheen of sweat spread across his skin making him shiver slightly.

'Oh how remiss of me, you need some more don't you.'

'No – No please no more.' Sam begged but it was only half-hearted he could hear the desperation in his own voice.

'Oh poor Sammy, just give in to it boy, you will feel so much better afterwards.'

'No, no I won't I don't – want – it – now – or – ever.' Sam ground out, 'just leave me the fuck alone.'

'I can't Sam, where would be the fun in that?' the demon asked as he ran his fingers down Sam's chest.

'Fuck you.'

'Ah I would love to take you up on that but business calls.' The demon said his demeanour changing suddenly as he pushed the vest open to expose Sam's chest then he tilted the table slightly towards the two-way mirror finally he brushed a hand over Sam's forehead smoothing the tangle of soft chocolate brown hair. 'Smile pretty.' He giggled before leaving Sam alone once again.

Shivering violently Sam raged against the restraints and against the need for the drugs, he eyed the vials on the bench, probably where they concocted their drugs there. Then it dawned on him, he had been in this room before. This was where they took him when they kidnapped him off the street. The table, the leather straps everything came back in one horrific memory.

Anger built in him and Sam couldn't feel anything but rage, even the need for the drugs they fed him was gone. With a roar he pushed out the rage, letting it flood from his body in a tidal wave. The vials and jars flew across the room, the bench loosened and shifted and the two-way mirror shattered into tiny shards of glass. Stunned potential buyers huddled together away from the flying glass. His anger still growing Sam made the buckles snap open releasing him from the table.


	9. Chapter 9

Encounters in a dark alley

Disclaimer: I don't own the guys from Supernatural or their show but I do so like to err play with em.

CHAPTER 9

Screams of terror came from the other side of the mirror as people ran from the flying shards of glass. Sam sagged, exhausted from the effort and fell to the floor shaking and nauseated. Snapping back his shoulders, he forced himself to stand up and after two attempts, he managed to stay upright. Coughing until he started to dry retch Sam stared over at the vials; one remained intact, one held the delicious release from his problems and stresses. Forcing himself to look away, he took advantage of the last few seconds he had left and lurched towards the door. Fumbling his way down the hallway, he paused slightly to catch his breath and then pushed the door open. Dean was still hanging against the wall and the demon and his guards had not reached them yet. Swallowing down hard he launched himself off the wall and on unsteady legs managed to get to Dean's side.

With an effort, Dean managed to lift his head and focus on the young man's face. 'Sammy?'

'Yeah Bro, hang on and I'll get you lose.'

'Where's the ...?'

'I ah created a small diversion.' Sam managed to grin as he worked on freeing his brother, 'Dean you have to get outta here.'

'Nope not without you Sammy how can you even think that?'

'Coz I can't go with you, I'll slow you down.'

'Sam talk to me, we haven't got time to argue.'

'I-I ah damn it Dean just go and leave me please.'

'Nope not until you ... ahhh.' Dean hissed as Sam eased his injured arm out of the restraints, his numbed shoulder suddenly flared with pain. 'Fuck!'

'Dean?'

'Feel so ... help me Sam I can't do it.' Dean swayed and started to pitch forward.

'Dean?' Sam caught his brother and supported him, with an arm around his waist and slinging Dean's good arm around his neck. 'Okay Dude we have to get outta here now.'

Sam guided them towards the outer door.

Dean let his head drop slightly to hide his small grin from Sam, who, if he found out that Dean was playing up a little on his shoulder injury would go into a full blown temper tantrum. He hated deceiving Sam but there was no other way, leaving Sam behind was not an option and they didn't have time to argue the point.

Dean glanced at the mayhem down the hallway and lifted his head enough to look at his brother, 'damn Sammy what did you do?'

'Kinda smashed a viewing window and the lab and freed myself from the table.' Sam shrugged as he led them out. Dean didn't ask just how Sam knew which way to go he had to trust him enough to get them out of there.

'You were strapped down? The shining thingy again?'

'Yeah they got me mad and worried enough.'

'Dude!' Dean breathed his eyes wide with surprise.

'But for now we have to concentrate on getting you out of here.'

'No Sam we have to get both of us out.' Dean pointed out, 'not arguing Sammy.'

The bright moonlight startled both of the Winchester brothers when they burst through the last door after fighting their way out at the last minute attacked by two guards.

Dean stumbled slightly and tightened his grip on Sam's shoulder, that fight even though it was not hard jarred his dislocated shoulder sending spikes of absolute agony through him.

'We're gonna have to pop it back as soon as possible Dean.' Sam said noticing the waxy grey of Dean's skin and the sheen of sweat on his face, even in the moonlight.

'We get outta here first.' Dean mumbled. 'Hey there's my baby.' He nodded with his head towards the black impala parked in the alley behind the building that was their prison.

'They must have moved it here after taking us.' Sam mused, 'the weapons!'

As quickly, as they could the two boys got to the car and popped the boot, their weapons were still safe in the hidden compartment. Relieved Sam helped Dean to the passenger side before he slid in behind the wheel.

'Dude we have to get moving, which means turning the key and starting the engine.' Dean said turning to stare at Sam.

Sam stared down at his shaking and sweat slicked hands; he could feel each pulse and heart beat as his heart thrummed against his chest. His head felt like it was full of cotton wool and the itching was fast becoming more than just annoying. 'I ah ... not sure Dean.'

'What? Not sure of dying which we will be doing if we don't get out of here Sam.'

'I can't Dean, I need...'

'No – you – don't Sam, just turn the key, and put your foot on the accelerator.'

'Dean.'

'No Sammy we got no time to argue, swallow it and drive. That's an order Sam.'

'Get fucked Dean.' Sam snarled as he started the car and revved the motor.

'Oh hell.' Dean breathed, 'calm down Sam and just drive we don't need the cops stopping us now.'

They managed to make their way back to the motel without further incident, making Dean worry even more. Their escape was too easy, way too easy.

'Stay with me Sammy, I need you to pop my shoulder.' He said taking in the glazed look in Sam's eyes and the sallowness of his skin. His hands shook so much that he had to clutch them together, when Sam looked up into Dean's eyes, the older brother's heart broke. 'You can do this Sam, I know you can.'

Sam nodded his head numbly as he waited for Dean to set himself up against the wall sliding down until he sat snuggly against the faded wallpaper. Sam positioned his foot just under Dean's armpit and gripped his arm tightly. Dean took another swig from the flask of whiskey and nodded to Sam.

The sound of the bones moving and crunching back together made both of them feel even more nauseous but finally, the shoulder ball finally popped back into its socket.

Dean exhaled sharply and then collapsed into a heap letting the blissful ignorance of unconsciousness take him.

Sam sank down on the edge of the bed and dropped his head into his hands, letting the tears fall freely. His body shook with need and pain, but it was his soul that made him sob, it was fractured and broken, stained by the insidious drugs forced into him and now owned him. Body and fractured soul.

'It's gonna be alright Sammy.' Dean's voice came from a distance, hiccuping Sam lifted his head slightly and rolled his eyes up to stare at Dean who had finally managed to get onto the chair. His handsome face etched with lines of worry, exhaustion, and extreme pain. 'I promise Sammy we are gonna get through this.'

'Never promise what you can't keep.' Sam muttered as he took a shuddering breath, 'I'm gonna take a shower will you be okay?'

'No, but I'll be fine Sam, and so will you.' Dean said.

'Will we?' Sam answered as he disappeared into the bathroom. Dean listened as the shower started before he got up and staggered over to his bed, resting there for a few minutes he stood up and headed outside to the impala.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The demon stared at his guards in disgust, it took longer than he thought to settle his guests after Sam's little display and now he finds out that they guards let the boys escape.

'Two injured humans and you let them go.' He hissed striking one across the face and sending it flying against the far wall.

'Do you realise just how much you cost me?'

'Master we didn't ... they took us by surprise.'

'That is no excuse!' the demon snarled vanquishing the protesting guard with a fireball, turning to the other one he waved his hand and it too disappeared.

Slowly a cold smile spread across his face as he dropped four fireballs to the floor in front of him. 'Awake my children awake and come to me.'

The flames flared towards the ceiling, blue, orange and red burst into life filling the room with bright, and searing hot light, when they finally died away four fire demons stood, with humanoid bodies, large leathery wings and talons for fingers. They skin looked like scorched parchment and they smelt strongly of sulphur and ash.

'Find them my children, find the brothers Winchester, and bring them to me.' The demon placed the images of Sam and Dean in the minds of his demons as well as the information they needed. The four fire demons bowed and howled at their father-creator before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.


	10. Chapter 10

Encounters in a dark alley

Disclaimer: I don't own the guys from Supernatural or their show but I do so like to err play with em.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this is a bit shorter than normal, but I have to leave earlier today to take the car in for a service before class but anyway I hope it is enough to tide you over ;0)

CHAPTER 10

'Dean?' Sam called walking out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his slim hips. 'Dean?' Cursing under his breath Sam yanked the door open and stood on the steps staring wildly around the area. Finally, when he dropped his gaze and looked down he saw Dean's limp body propped up against the car. 'Fuck ... Dean?'

Running down the steps, Sam ignored the sharp stones digging into his bare feet and the chilled air skimming down his skin as he dropped to his knees next to Dean.

'Dude talk to me.' Sam said fear bright in his sea-green eyes. 'What happened?'

Dean opened his eyes to slits and tried to focus on Sam's face, 'not sure but ... burning Sam ... why am I burning up?'

'Dean you're not burning ... shit man you're hot though.' Sam slipped his arm around Dean's waist and helped him stand up; slowly they managed to get back into their room without bringing too much notice to themselves.

Panting heavily Sam eased Dean onto his bed before sinking down on his own, 'what happened Dean? Why did you go outside?'

'Sam?' Dean whispered his voice sounding, 'it hurts Sam it's burning me.'

'Dean, Dude you're not making sense.' Sam sat up and stared down at his brother writhing on the bed, sweat dripping from every pore. Moving quickly Sam managed to pull on his jeans and a T-shirt before running barefoot to the ice machine near the motel's reception. In ten minutes he had Dean surrounded with packs of ice in a bid to get the fever or whatever it was down, but the ice melted faster than Sam could replace it and Dean still burned.

'Demon, fire demon.' Dean ground out through clenched teeth, 'it ... fire ... demon.'

'Fire demon?' Sam echoed before he grabbed their father's journal, his fingers drumming with pent up adrenalin and impatience on the table while he searched the book for any information, frustrated he threw the book against the wall and snapped the laptop open. 'Fire demons ... got it Dean.' Sam said glancing up he noticed the red stain creeping over Dean's skin – almost as if he had sunburn on the inside, glowing under the fragile outer skin. 'Hang in there Bro.'

Absently Sam scratched at his forearms, only realising it when his arms became slick with blood. 'Fuck.' He sighed under his breath as he grabbed his fallen towel and tried to staunch the flow.

'Sammmmy.' A voice called him in a singsong voice. 'Sammmmy!'

'Leave me alone.' Sam cried shaking his head he tried to focus on the laptop screen. 'Leave me alone.'

'Why? You want it don't you Sammmmy?'

'No, no I don't need it anymore.' Sam cried out looking down at his shaking hands and bleeding arms. 'I don't need it anymore.' He kept repeating as a new personal mantra. He had to concentrate on helping Dean and nothing else.

'Sammmmy ... come on Sammmmy come and get some.' The disembodied voice taunted him. Sam felt his stomach roiling, as his body started to rebel on him too. It craved the poison just as much as his mind refused it. Standing up he started to pace the room, trying to quell the cravings when the cramps attacked him. Gritting his teeth against the sharp debilitating pain Sam doubled over and tried to breath – long deep breathes but nothing worked as the pain intensified.

'Stop the pain Sammmmy ... you know you can stop the pain.'

'No ... leave me alone.' Sam cried out his fingers twisting in his hair as he dropped to his knees, rocking back and forth he tried to ignore the voice.

'Sam?' Dean called weakly trying to sit up. 'What's wrong Sam?'

'Dean?' Sam blinked his brother's voice sounded so far away, 'Dean get away from me ... while you can.'

'Sam what's going...?'

Sam shook his head and snapped his shoulders back; gradually he stood and unfolded his lanky frame. His legs unsteady but held his weight; still sweating profusely, he turned to look down at Dean with glassy eyes. 'We're gonna be okay aren't we Dean?' he whispered.

'Yeah Dude, the worst is behind us.' Dean tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace as the flames engulfing him wanted to break through and leap out of his body.

'Dean you're getting hotter.' Sam said seeing his brother clearly he helped him up and took him into the bathroom, doing the only thing he could think of he propped Dean against the wall in the shower and turned the cold water on as hard as it would go. The spikes of water hit and started to sizzle on the burning body.

Sam dropped down to sit on the floor of the bathroom, forcing himself not to scratch at the insects burrowing into his already torn arms. He had to keep it together for Dean's sake; he had to keep it together for just a little while longer.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Encounters in a dark alley

Disclaimer: I don't own the guys from Supernatural or their show but I do so like to err play with em.

* * *

CHAPTER 11

Jumping up Sam ran to the other room and retrieved the fallen journal, reopening to the page on fire demons he read as he hurried back to Dean. The bathroom fall of steam now became stifling hot but Sam pushed it to the back of his mind, forcing it to burn out the insects invading his body. Dropping to his knees, he started reading aloud:

'I call upon the spirits of the sky - north, east, south, and west.

I call upon the spirits to bring the elements into being.

Bring the rains of the sky upon my brother and

Quell the fire burning within him.

I call upon the spirits to bring the elements into being.

Bring the winds from the north, east, south, and west

Quell the fires burning within him.

I call upon the spirits to bring the elements into being.

Bring the cold of winter to chill the air and

Quell the fire burning within him.

I call upon the spirits to bring the elements into being.

Bring the earth to rise beneath him to smother and

Quell the fires burning within him.

I call upon the spirits of the sky to save my brother from the fires burning within him.'

Heaving a deep sigh Sam sat back against the tiled bathroom wall and watched Dean.

In a low voice he kept repeating, 'I call upon the spirits of the sky to save my brother.' As though those simple words would save them both from their inner torments.

'Sammy? What the? Why am I wet?' Dean spluttered struggling to get off the watery floor, 'mind telling me why you have me in the shower with my clothes on I might add.'

'How are you feeling?' Sam asked ignoring the demanding look on Dean's face, he handed his brother a towel and then turned the cold water tap off.

'Fine, wet through and...'

'And what Dean?' Sam probed a little more, his the worry lines on his forehead deepening with a new frown.

'Kinda spacey, it's weird like I got too close to a fire or something dunno.' Dean went to step out of the shower when he swayed dizzily, 'whoa what's wrong with me?'

'Fire demon attack.' Sam answered as he helped Dean out into the main room and guided him towards the beds, 'strip off, and I'll get you some dry clothes.'

'Dude, hey I didn't know you were into that kinky stuff.' Dean grinned but his smile faded when he saw the dark look in Sam's eyes.

'Well it's not like I haven't see it before.' Sam said with an elegant Gallic shrug before he turned and rummaged through Dean's duffle bag, tossing the clean clothing over his shoulder a piece at a time.

Fully dressed but still feeling weak and dizzy Dean sank down on the bed and let his face drop into his cupped hands, 'okay Sammy start talking, what just happened?'

'I was in the bathroom, when I came out you were gone, I found you outside propped up against the car.'

'My baby?'

'Yeah whatever, anyway you said that you were burning from the inside, it wasn't a fever it was literally like a fire burning you inside out.' Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and tried pushed the nagging voice out of his thoughts before he continued. 'You managed to get out fire demon, I tried icing you first but the ice kept melting too quickly so I took you into the shower and ran the cold water on you. I found a ritual in Dad's journal and tried it. Looks like it worked.'

'Okay, freaking weird shit but okay I can cope.' Dean muttered lifting his head he rolled his eyes up at his younger brother, 'what about you Sammy? Are you doing okay?'

'Yeah ... no, no I'm not.' Sam finally admitted, 'Man Dean all I can do is think about getting another hit, the cravings are so bad they're ripping me apart.' He looked away from Dean and stared down at the blood stained towel still wrapped around his arm, he picked at it absently while he fought to control the urge to gouge those freaking little bugs out of his body – one at a time.

'Sam show me your arm.' Dean said deliberately keeping his voice sounding neutral while he unravelled the towel to inspect the damage. 'Fuck Sammy.'

'Dean I ...' Sam tried to pull his arm away, his face red with shame.

'Okay we can deal with this, you've managed to fight the craving so far ... you're stronger than you think Sam you can do this.'

'No – no I'm not Dean, I mean just now I was more worried about you but I had to constantly fight the voice in my head.' Sam forced each word out as he banged his free fist against the side of his head. 'They won't leave me alone.'

'Sam, Sam listen to me.' Dean put his hand under Sam's chin and made him lift his head up so that their eyes met, 'we are going to get you well, smoke those freaking fire demons, and get the bastards that did this to you. No arguments, no excuses we are going to do this.'

'Do you know just how much you sound like Dad when you talk like that?' Sam managed a grin, 'you look like shit Dean.'

'Yeah well you wouldn't win any beauty pageants at the moment either Sammy.' Dean smiled back as he laid back on his bed, 'Dude my bed's wet!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four demons hovered in the sky watching the building where the Winchester brothers were. The ones the Master wanted back, they almost had one until other humans disturbed them and then the brother came and took him back inside.

'Master wants both.' Hissed one as it focused its burning stare on the black car beneath them, 'Fek, Ful swoop closer to black shiny, Faz with me.'

'As you command Fin.' the three creatures inclined their heads to their leader, Fek and Ful spiralled down closer to the impala while Fin and Faz disappeared leaving only a cloud of acrid black smoke in their wake.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sat at the table trying to concentrate on the laptop screen, but the words danced in front of his eyes, sighing he rubbed at them and sat back. Wiping sweat from his face he glanced over at Dean sleeping on the drier of the two beds, the sweat ran down his face and neck as well.

The temperature in the room seemed to be rising with each passing second; standing up unsteadily Sam lurched towards the bed and tried to rouse Dean.

'Leave me alone.' Dean grumbled trying to roll away from Sam's grip, 'just a few minutes more.'

'We have to get outta here Dean.' Sam shook his brother again. 'Now Dean.'

The urgency in Sam's voice made Dean open his eyes and stare at his sibling, 'what? It's so freaking hot Sam you okay?'

'We have to get outta here Dean the fire demons, we can't let them destroy the motel and everyone else in here.'

Quickly grabbing their bags and the computer the Winchester brothers ran from their motel room and into the cooler evening air. Panting heavily they hurried to the impala and dropped their belongings on the back seat.

Sam scanned the skyline for signs of the demons while Dean went and paid their bill, they couldn't stay there any longer, now it wasn't safe for anyone.

As they drove away from the motel Dean grimaced and had to pull the car off to the side of the road.

'Dude what's wrong we have to get going?'

'Sorry Sammy, it hurts – my shoulder just need to catch my breath that's all.'

In the hurry to escape the fiery attack they had to ignore the pain of their existing injuries now as their adrenalin rushes receded, they started to feel the full onslaught of the most recent abuse.

The air around the car became thick with the stench of sulphur and ash, choking the brothers, a cloud of acrid black smoke engulfed the car making it impossible for them to drive out of it, their view was non-existent as the cloud became denser and the smell stronger.

Coughing they, tried sealing the car but nothing they did stopped the smoke and stench from permeating throughout the impala. One of the demons appeared at the driver's side window its long talon like claws scrapping down the glass as it taunted Dean, another appeared at Sam's window and started to replicate the other's actions.

'Floor it Dean.' Sam said choking on the smoke.

'The motor's dead Sam.' Dean managed to answer, gasping for breath between each hacking cough.

Minutes later the cloud dissipated and the car remained stalled in the same spot, the occupants both slumped unconscious in the front of the car. The four demons placed themselves at each corner of the car and seemingly lifted it into the sky handling it like it was a weightless toy.

'Master will be pleased.' Fin hissed to the others, drool dripping from its jaws as it twisted its face into a macabre smile. 'Very pleased.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean opened his eyes and stared around owlishly, blinking furiously his eyes still stinging from the thick smoke. His chest and throat burnt from smoke inhalation and his body felt like he had gone twelve rounds as a punching bag.

He lay on an old mattress jammed against a wall in a windowless room; the only other piece of furniture was an old wooden chair in an opposite corner. 'Sam?' he croaked staring at a shivering figure curled in a tight ball on the floor behind the chair. 'Sammy please answer me.'

The only answer Dean received was a muffled sob; painfully Dean crawled over to Sam and gently touched his shoulder, 'hey Sammy please look at me.'

'Please no more, no more.' Sam wept curling into himself tighter again. His lanky frame shaking with his heartbreaking sobs.

'Sam look at me, it's Dean.' Dean tried again this time reaching out to put his fingers under Sam's chin, making him turn his head in Dean's direction. 'Dude come on look at me I'm not going to hurt you.'

'D-Dean?' Sam hiccuped lifting his head just enough to try to focus on his older brother's face, 'it's not a trick?'

'No man, it's not it's just me.' Dean said sighing with relief. 'What did they do to you Sam? Did they give you more of that drug?'

'No, not this time.' Sam sniffed and uncurled a fraction more so he could sit up, but still wrapped his arms tightly around his bent legs and pressed against the wall. 'I'm okay Dean.'

'Talk to me Sam ... you're not okay.'

Sam tensed at the tone of Dean's voice, visibly flinching away, 'please don't hurt me.'

'I'm not ... I'm not going to hurt you, it's me Dean your brother.'

'They tried to trick me; they said that you were dead, that all I'm seeing is a ghost of you.'

Sam whimpered tears glistened in his too-wide eyes, 'please tell me...'

'I aint no ghost Sammy I'm just Dean your extraordinary big brother.'

'No, no get out of my head.' Sam cried out his hands twisted in his hair as he started to bang his head against the wall.

'Fuck Sam what did they do to you?' Dean cried out reaching across he gripped Sam's shoulders and pulled him forward away from the wall, then he gripped Sam's face, his hands cupping each side and forced Sam to look directly at him. 'Concentrate on me Sam; listen to my voice and no one else.'

'I can hear them Dean, teasing and taunting me, wanting me to take their drugs. Please get them out of my head.' Sam openly wept lost in the terrors they planted in his mind.

'I can't Sam, only you can,' Dean swallowed hard making himself calm down for his baby brother's sake only, 'listen to me I want you to put your shields up. Remember what Missouri taught you, close your eyes – that's it, now concentrate just listen to my voice and put those huge, thick freakin' big shields block the voices out. They can't hurt you now Sam.'

They sat in silence for seemingly hours, Dean in front of Sam cupping his face in his hand refusing to break the contact. While Sam kept, his eyes closed and concentrated on raising his psychic shields.

'What a touching sight – shame it aint gonna work.' The demon taunted the brothers from the doorway, a sneer of disgust plastered on its face. 'Let go of Sam Dean and move away.'

'Get fucked, you fugly mother...'

'I have something for you Sam.' The demon crooned waving a filled syringe in front of himself, 'just for you, ready and loaded.'

Sam opened his eyes and looked over at their tormentor, a calm look on his face, his eyes shining with a renewed confidence, 'thanks but no thanks.' He said his voice low and controlled. 'I don't need it anymore.'

The demon stared at him in shock, he expected to see a slobbering mess curled up on the floor in his own filth desperate for a fix, instead a calm and confident young man faced him, refusing the drugs he no longer craved. With a snarl, the demon snapped the needle in his hand and dropped the fragments of glass into the small pool of the drug on the floor. 'That was a big mistake Sammy a very big mistake.'

'No one but Dean gets to call me Sammy.'

'Ah so the young whelp has a backbone has he? Not that long ago you were begging me to give you a fix, you needed it more than anything else, more than your brother here.'

Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam questioning, but remained silent as he watched and listened to the interaction between his sibling and the Master demon.

'Can you tell me something Sammy? Can you tell me why you would so openly defy me like this?'

'I see things a lot more clearer now,' Sam said trying to stand without falling he kept his gaze fixed on the creature before them. 'I am stronger and no longer need the drugs.' As Sam spoke, his voice grew in strength and volume taking a step closer he swallowed the rising nausea and faced the demon. 'This time we are on equal footing I am no longer an emotional wreck and easy prey.'

'Nice words Winchester but now the anti has just been upped to the level that you can never afford.' The demon stepped towards Sam and waved a hand pinning him against the wall as he concentrated his gaze on Dean. Who still knelt in the same place letting Sam make his own stand, the shields held nicely, Dean sent a silent thank you to Missouri as he stood and started to make a stand of his own.

'So we're back to party games are we?' Dean grinned maliciously, his eyes flickering from the demon to Sam and back again. 'Hasn't that trick been done to death though? Don't you have a new one?'

The demon snarled and wrapped his hand around Dean's neck but instead of squeezing the life from him, he dragged him out of the room, effectively silencing him. When they reached the door, the demon waved at Sam and let him drop lifelessly to the floor and then disappeared through the door pulling the hapless Dean behind him.

Sam lay gasping for air as the invisible force holding him to the wall disappeared, replaced by a burning sensation on his chest.

Crying out in pain, he ripped his T-shirt off and stared down, a large red brand formed on his chest and abdomen. The shape of a perfect circle with a strange looking symbol in the centre of it. The burning of his flesh was the only thing he could smell, his mouth, throat and nose filled with the acrid stench. Choking and gagging him until he heaved and vomited up a black sticky substance.

Two fire demons appeared floating above him, their laughter sounded like hissing gases to Sam as they taunted him. Taking turns to toss small fire-balls at him, their laughter gaining in strength as he tried to shield himself from the fiery balls, huddling against the wall, his chest continued to burn and blister, coughing he turned his back to them, the glowing embers scorching his bare back.

Finally, the pain and terror took their tolls and Sam toppled sideways, the sweet coolness of unconsciousness claiming his burning body, and charred soul. The last thing Sam heard was an agony filled scream, the only thing he couldn't tell was, if it was Dean screaming in another room or was it Sam himself screaming.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Encounters in a dark alley

Disclaimer: I don't own the guys from Supernatural or their show but I do so like to err play with em.

* * *

CHAPTER 12

Dean watched the demon move around a thoughtful look on his face, for the last hour the creature virtually ignored him. 'Hey evil-dude my nose is itching and it's driving me crazy can you scratch it for me?' He yelled, tied to an armchair he couldn't move his arms or legs and the itch was just beginning to make him feel like screaming. 'Come on evil-dude help me out, just undo one hand but I can't stand it any longer.'

The possessed man turned from the bench he was working at and stared down at Dean a small cold smile playing on his lips. 'So it's driving you crazy is it?'

'Yeah, come on dude this is cruel, scratch it for me.'

'And what will you do for me in return?'

'What the? What ... you want something from me because I want you to scratch my nose? Screw you.'

'Yes then I have my answer and you have yours, no!' The man turned and started working again, keying data into his computer every so often.

'Okay, okay what do you want?'

'Ha! Even the heroic Dean Winchester, warrior and protector, has a price when it comes to an itchy nose.' The Master Demon laughed while he sauntered over to his prisoner. 'This is just too precious.'

'Yuck it up dark-boy.' Dean growled his face heating with the indignity of it all.

'You know Dean, Sam may be the psychic one of the two of you but you ... you are in a league all of your own.' The demon cooed cupping Dean's chin in his hand and forced him to look up, their stares locking in that instant. With a flick of a finger one of the restraints fell from Dean's wrist freeing him enough to ease the itch; but, before Dean could do anything else the demon gripped his arm tightly lifting it up to his mouth he brushed his lips over the calloused palm.

'What the fuck do you think you're doing?' Dean demanded pulling on his wrist trying to free his hand from the iron-like grip.

The demon sighed and casually laid Dean's arm back down on the armrest the ties flying up of their own volition the ends tying together, trapping him once again. Then the man possessed by the creature dropped to his knees in front of Dean, a look of unadulterated lust on his face. Panicked Dean pushed hard against the back of the chair, although the more he pushed and struggled the tighter the restraints became until they cut into his skin.

'It is not worth struggling Dean, you will only hurt yourself more.'

'Get the fuck away from me ... Dude ever thought of using breath freshener?'

'Always the joker until the end aren't you.'

'Dunno about the joker but I get by.'

'Tell me Dean what did you think of your brother's weakness? Of how easily he took to the drugs I gave him?'

'He had no choice in the matter ...'

'Do you know ... has he told you exactly what happened when he disappeared?'

'Don't know what you're talking about.'

'Hmm let me tell you a bedtime story that will keep you awake with night-terrors.' The demon conjured a chair and sat next to Dean, his fingers idly running down the young man's arm. 'Taking your brother was easy, he is so gullible; someone in trouble and bang he's there wanting to help.'

'That's Sammy.' Dean sighed with a shake of his head.

'Did I say you could interrupt?' the Demon snapped with a wave of his hand a gag appeared tied tightly around Dean's head and mouth effectively silencing him. 'So where was I? Oh yes, planted a seed and it took fruition, gave him an assault victim while you were checking out false information. He bent down and he was mine. For the first night, he cried, whimpering like a baby each time he received his dosage. Begging me, it was quite pitiful really.' The demon pretended to wipe a tear from his eye as he continued, 'but then he took to it like a baby to milk, wanting it, calling for it, begging me, that he would do anything just for a small taste.'

Dean snarled deep in his throat, and tried to force the gag from his mouth as his anger built but he could only sit and listen.

'The men did enjoy playing with him, _in all sorts_ of ways. I must admit that there were times when I don't think he even knew what they were doing to him but believe me Dean it was quite entertaining. Your brother is a very special and very well-built young man.'

The demon reached over and started to knead and stroke Dean's thigh as he finished recanting Sam's horrors in minute detail. 'Amazing is a good word to describe your brother as a victim, he can take his punishment though he does have a penchant for bursting into tears. Unfortunately, though, I do have a deadline to work with so I had to relinquish him to the underbelly of the city where you were bound to find him. Gave you enough crumbs and you followed just like a good little soldier.' The Master stood up and sighed 'of course you know the rest of the story but I thought it only fair for you to know just how much your brother did in order to get his next fix. It will help with what is going to happen over the next few days as we prepare.'

Dean glared up at him silently, not really wanting to know what the demon was on about.

'The ceremony will begin with the full moon in two days, and then it will be complete ... the end of the Winchester Hunters and the reign of our Dark Lord will begin.'

---------------------------------------------

After two attempts Sam managed to climb to his feet and prop himself up against the wall, absently he scratched at his forearms as he stared down at the shattered syringe and the dried stain of the drugs. 'I can do this.' Became his new mantra as he started to pace the perimeter of the room, one hand running along the wall for support, as he kept moving around, one lap merging into another.

His stomach ached and burnt, the symbol continued to rise and burn through the layers of his flesh. 'Bugs!' He cried as he tore at his chest and stomach, his fingernails dragging across the burn, but in his frenzied state, the pain didn't register in his mind. All he could think about was the bugs crawling inside him just under the skin. Jumping he span around and stared wildly at the room, wanting to hide from the shadowed figures hovering over him, 'leave me alone.' He screamed lifting his arm to cover his face, 'please leave me alone.' Pressing himself flat against the wall, he spread his arms out to the sides trying to keep as flat and as inconspicuous as possible, his eyes wide and wild flickering around the room to make sure he was alone, alone except for the shadowed figures haunting him, waiting for him to die so they can take him and consume him.

Hyperventilating, Sam wanted to disappear into the plaster and brick before the talons of the shadows gouge out his eyes. Sweat ran down his face and body, drenching his remaining clothes, and matting his hair even more. Where was Dean? Why wasn't he with Sam?

'Fuck you Dean.' Sam screamed he watched Dean suddenly appear shimmering in his line of sight, until he was standing opposite him, just out of reach, a look of disgust on his face but his laughter cut through Sam, destroying the last of his grip on his sanity.

_'What a waste Sammy, you could have done so much but now, now you're just a pathetic junkie.'_ Dean taunted him as he laughed even harder_. 'Look at you, you don't have the right to call yourself a Winchester now, you're a baby. A little cry-baby Sammy, Sammy the cry-baby.'_

'Fuck you Dean.' Sam wept shaking his head in disbelief, 'why did you leave me?'

_'Leave you? Why would I stay with you?'_ Dean said winking he turned and walked away, _'call me when you grow up cry-baby Sammy.'_

'Dean ... Dean!' Sam roared repeatedly until his voice disappeared, replaced with a hoarse inaudible whisper. His thin frame wracked with great heaving sobs gave way and his knees buckled, causing Sam to fall face down to the floor. Winded, he lay there for a moment and then gradually pulled himself up and crouched against the wall, curling as tightly as he could into a ball, he wrapped his arms around his knees and rocked himself backwards, and forwards, his face buried against his knees. All he wanted was to disappear, to fade away forever.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Encounters in a dark alley

Disclaimer: I don't own the guys from Supernatural or their show but I do so like to err play with em.

* * *

CHAPTER 13

Dean let himself fall forward and laid there until he knew that he was alone, opening his eyes he blinked and stared around his new surroundings. A constant whispering sound came from the other end of the room behind the wire cot that served as a bed.

Wearily Dean managed to get to his feet, leaning against the wall until his equilibrium returned, well kind-of returned, and then he lurched towards the direction of the sound. Curiosity getting the better of him.

'Sam?' He cried out sinking to his knees in front of his brother, horrified at the condition he was in. 'What did they do to you?' He asked as he took in the congealed vomit on the floor and the stains on Sam, on his jeans, and the glazed look in Sam's eyes, 'what the fuck?'

'I need it, please just a little I'll do anything.' Sam whispered repeatedly unaware of Dean's presence. Dean's heart broke when he realised what Sam was repeating, they had left him to go through withdrawal alone.

'Sammy, it's me, it's Dean.'

'I can't ... just a little more ... that's all I need.' Sam started to rock again, smashing his head against the wall.

'Sammy.' Dean cried cupping his brother's face in his hands he tried to get through to Sam but there was no recognition in his eyes. 'Sammy look at me, please look at me.'

'Have you got? I will do anything for you?' Sam whispered, 'please just tell me what you want.'

'Sam, Sam listen to me, it's Dean.' Dean begged his brother, 'come on bro don't do this to me.'

'Dean hates me.' Sam whispered still unaware of who he was talking to.

'No, no I don't ... I'm here. Come on Sammy look at me, please look at me.' Dean brushed Sam's sweat filled hair from his eyes and tilted his chin upwards so Sam had no choice but to look up into Dean's face.

'Dean? No ... no fuck you Dean you don't want me anymore.' Sam's voice rose in hysteria pushing away from Dean he scrambled along the wall to the opposite corner, his lanky frame falling into a foetal position. 'Dean hates me.' He kept crying.

'Sam please, look at me.' Dean begged again, he hated feeling so useless; he should be able to get through to Sam. His anger rose and he launched himself at the door, bashing the wood until he split his knuckles open, 'you fucking bastards what did you do to him? Face me you...'

'No.' Sam cried out shivering violently, 'please no more.'

'Sammy?'

'No more please I ... I can't take ... anymore.'

'Dammit Sam look at me, it's me Dean, I don't hate you man, come on they've been screwing with your mind while you been sick that's all.' Dean felt the hot tears start to fall down his cheeks as he lifted Sam's head and shoulders onto his knees and cradled him close to his chest. For the first time in his life, Dean felt completely lost, he didn't know what to do for Sam, and it was killing him.

He could feel his brother's shoulders shaking with silent sobs and then a shudder passed through Sam and he pulled away from Dean, hiccuping slightly he scrubbed at his face with the heels of his palms and sat up resting against the wall. 'Dean?'

'Sammy?' Dean breathed, not wanting to set his brother off again into another hysterical episode, 'Sammy you with me bro?'

'You're not here, it's just...'

'No Sam,' Dean interrupted him, 'I am really here this isn't a trick or a hallucination or anything.'

Sam lifted a shaking hand and touched Dean's cheek lightly; afraid that instead of feeling solid flesh his hand would pass right through. 'It is you?'

'Yeah, fuck Sammy you gave me a helluva fright.'

'It's Sam not Sammy.' Sam corrected him automatically; his eyes clearing slightly made it easier for him to see Dean clearly. 'Dean ... what did they do to you?'

'Hey I'm fine; it's you who was the worry. You had the DTs really bad Dude.'

'Feel so strange.' Sam whispered staring down at the burn on his abdomen in horror, 'what's happening to me Dean?'

'Nothing that a good shower, food and some proper sleep wouldn't fix.' Dean forced himself to sound cheerful but inside he was falling apart. Sam, always the sensitive one, the caring one, the one they hurt beyond Dean's comprehension.

'Dean?'

'Yeah Sammy?'

'I tried ... I really did try.'

'Tried what Sam?'

'To say no, to stop the voices in my head.' Sam's voice cracked and shook as he made himself string his words together coherently. 'The bugs ... they were bugs.'

'Sam.' Dean snapped his name and made him look up, 'Sam listen to me, and it was the drugs they gave you. The withdrawal causes all sorts of hallucinations and cravings, you did nothing wrong.' _How many times have I said that now to him? Stop it I have to help Sam coz if I don't ... I'm gonna go crazy myself._

'Well, well isn't this touching ... brotherly love at its finest. Would you like a private suite to finish your little love fest?' the Master mocked the brothers, his voice startling both of them.

'Why I thought you were in the watching game?' Dean shot back annoyed with himself for rising to the bait but, 'so you gonna stand there all day or what?'

'Take them to get cleaned up they are disgusting.' The Master ordered wrinkling his nose at the stale smell reeking through the room.

'Yeah well if you had taken better notice of Sam he wouldn't be in this condition.'

'Take care my sweet; you are not the only pet I can have at my disposal.'

'Dean ... what does he mean by pet?' Sam whispered, gripping Dean's arm tightly.

'Nothing, he's just being a bitch.' Dean snapped regretting it immediately when he saw the lost and haunted look returning to Sam's eyes.

'So what now? You pretty us up and then what?'

'That will all come in good time, for now my sweet you need to be clean.' The Master said as he swept out of the room, leaving the Winchester's alone with two heavily set guards and two demonoids with reptilian features but walked on two legs they remained by the door and watched with round yellow eyes.

One guard took Sam, half lifting half dragging him upwards; Dean knowing that it would be useless to fight them with Sam so weak stood by his own volition and lifted his hands with palms up in surrender.

The two guards, flanked by the demonoids, herded Sam and Dean down a hallway, the floor spiralling downwards as they walked until the reached a large area with a concrete floor and a drain hole in the centre.

Before Dean could protest they ripped the last remnants of clothes from his body before tying his hands in front of him, then they turned on Sam stripping him in the same fashion. Terrified and still unsure of anything Sam tried to fight them off so he could run and hide but a full-fisted punch to his jaw subdued him long enough for them to render him helpless, strip him and tie his hands tightly as well. Not taking notice of the long welts he scratched into his arms, the plastic binding cutting, and reopening the deepest ones.

Roughly, one of the guards pushed the two boys into the centre of the room while the creatures stood guard silently witnessing every detail. The other guard picked up a large hose and suddenly Dean and Sam found themselves drowning in a surge of water gushing from the hose. The impact of the high pressured water smashed them backwards against the wall. Unable to gain their footing on the slippery wet concrete they slipped over constantly. Finally, they clutched at each other and tried to protect their most vulnerable parts of their bodies from the needles of water. The barrage continued until they both huddled together in a corner, Dean taking the brunt of the punishment huddling over Sam's prone form.

Shivering and coughing Dean blinked water out of his eyes as he realised that they were alone again. The guards and the creatures gone, leaving them in the water, with no way of drying themselves or anymore clothing.

'Sammy can you hear me?' Dean whispered between coughs, he could feel water bubbling up his throat and quickly turned away vomiting up the fluid that attacked his lungs and stomach.

'Dean?' Sam put a gentle hand on Dean's back and waited for the spasm to ease, 'dude you okay?'

'Yeah ... just gotta get ... my ... breath.' Dean sat back and gave a shaky laugh, 'we're a good looking waterlogged pair.'

Sam shook the water out of his long hair and wiped the droplets from his eyes, 'shit that hurt.' He muttered.

'Sammy you okay?'

'Yeah think so, except the bleeding, craving, pain, and headache ... yeah I'm okay.'

'Well if that's all...'

'What about you Dean? You took most of that water.'

'Fine, fine bring it on that was nothing.' Dean grinned, but the grin turned to a grimace as he moved again, 'think I got a busted rib or something.'

'Someone's coming.' Sam said instinctively putting Dean behind him.

'Sammy?'

'It's okay Dean, honestly I'm okay.'

The Master stepped inside the door and stared down at his two soaked prisoners, both magnificent specimens of young human men. Dean; slightly shorter than his brother, but muscular and broad shouldered, Sam; tall, lean and sinewy, both so sculptured they would fetch a high price on the open market.

'Take a picture it lasts longer.' Dean hissed at his captor.

'Ever the joker Dean.' The Master nodded to the two guards, 'take them, and prepare them for the ceremony.'

'Yes Master.' The two blank-eyed men nodded before they advanced on Sam and Dean.

Sam set his shoulders and dropped to a defensive stance, knowing that Dean was doing the same without turning around. Feinting an attack Sam dropped and did a perfect leg sweep taking one of the guards down easily, the guard crashed heavily and cracked his head on the concrete floor, he lay lifeless, his eyes open and unstaring. As Sam dropped, Dean attacked the other guard simultaneously, aiming a double-fisted punch at the solid jaw. Their stares locked for a moment before Sam retrieved a gun from the one he dropped and held it unwaveringly at the Master. Dean sat on the chest of the guard he dropped and added a couple more double-fisted punches until blood spurted from the broken nose and the man no longer attempted to move.

Time started to stand still for Sam as he stepped closer to the Master, his hands shaking a little with the effort of staying so straight and so high, blood ran down his forearms and dripped onto the floor but he felt nothing only a cold numbness in the pit of his stomach.

'Sam?' Dean whispered his name as he made his way next to Sam.

'I have my blocks firmly in place Dean, I can actually see clearly again.' Sam said his voice low and flat, devoid of any emotion. The cold-hearted soldier that their Dad always wanted to see in his softer, gentle youngest son.

'We have to get out of here Sam, we need him for coverage.'

'Why Dean? Why not kill him?'

'We need him to get us out of here first, think Sammy.'

'I am thinking Dean, I am thinking quite clearly for the first time in a long time.'

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Encounters in a dark alley

Disclaimer: I don't own the guys from Supernatural or their show but I do so like to err play with em.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it has taken so long in writing this update, I have just finished the last assessment for my Diploma, and now only 1 class left and I have finished. So now I am free to indulge in my writing ... you have been warned! LOL

* * *

CHAPTER 14

Sam smiled coldly and walked slowly towards his former tormentor, his gun unwaveringly pointed directly at the head. 'One bullet will do it Dean,' he said his voice low and barely audible.

'Sammy we need him to get us out of here,' Dean repeated, 'Dude we have to get going and we're both buck naked.'

'I want him to pay Dean.'

'Yeah I know you do, but Dude not here and not now there will be another time I promise you will get your revenge.'

'But what will stop him coming after us?' Sam asked staring at the quivering creature before him, 'we have to stop him now.'

'Sammy, we can use him as a shield but we can't do that if he's dead,' Dean said laying a hand on Sam's shoulder but first we need clothes.'

'You'll never get out of here,' the Master took the moment of indecision to speak for the first time, 'my men will kill you before you get two inches out of the door.'

'That's why you're coming with us,' Dean replied moving to stand next to Sam, 'isn't that right Sammy.'

'Yeah ... yeah I guess.' Sam slowly lowered his gun as though he was going to hand it over to Dean but then he took aim and shot the Master's left leg, hitting him in the middle of his thigh.

'You shot me!' The Master squealed as he dropped to his knees and squeezed his injured leg.

'Sam?' Dean arched his eyebrow and stared at Sam in amazement it was such a 'Dean' thing to do, 'Dude you shot his leg.'

'I was aiming higher,' Sam shrugged, 'can you tie him up Dean?'

Moments later with the Master placed firmly in front of the two brothers they marched him out of the wet room and forced him to take them to his own chambers, dressing in soft and baggy pull on black pants and T-shirts the boys looked dressed enough to venture out of the building.

'Stop where you are!' A voice came from deep into the hallway; another sibilant voice behind them echoed the words.

Sam growled and turned to the one at their back, 'stay where you are or your Master dies here and now.'

'Master?'

'Let them through for now Josiah.'

'But Master the ceremony?'

'There will be plenty of time later, now do as they say and let us pass.'

The guards exchanged glances but did as they were told, 'good boys now heal and stay.' Dean grinned as he herded the Master out of the building; Sam trailed slightly behind watching the guards for any signs of a rear attack.

'So boys now what?' the Master asked wincing when he put weight on his leg, 'if you remember you shot me!'

'Well technically I didn't shoot you, Sam did.' Dean grinned feeling oddly proud of his baby brother, 'and gee I dunno shut up and do what we say, that should do for starters.'

'It won't be long and Sam will be looking for another fix,' the creature smirked, causing Dean to backhand him viciously, 'oh did I strike a nerve did I?'

'Never talk about Sam again,' Dean hissed pushing his prisoner over and making him fall onto his face. A determined look on Dean's face as he knelt on the injured leg and leant down to whisper into the Master's ear, 'you ever try to give Sam anything like that again and I will have you so pumped up with those drugs you will burst ... literally.'

Gripping the bound arms tightly Dean hauled his hostage to his feet and pushed him ahead slightly, trusting Sam to follow him; they made it to the impala relatively unscathed.

'Okay Sammy you get in first,' Dean directed his younger brother, whose skin now shone with the slickness of sweat and his eyes had a fevered look about them, 'come on bro we're nearly out of here.'

Sam nodded numbly, concentrating on keeping his blocks up he ignored the Master and slid into the passenger seat, and once Dean was sure that Sam was safe in the car, he got in behind the wheel, lifted his leg, and kicked the Master away from them sending him hurtling towards the ground. With blinding speed, Dean pulled the gun he hid in the car for emergencies and took aim.

Sam jumped, startled back to reality with sound of the gunshot still ringing in the air. The body of the Master laid facedown on the ground a few feet away from them. A large pool of black viscous fluid surrounded the body that started to crumble in on itself, turning into flakes of ashes, the wind suddenly picked up and carried the acrid smelling remains through the air until nothing, but the black stain remained.

'He's not gone,' Sam whispered his hand clutching at the brand on his stomach, 'I can still ... feel him.'

'Yeah but he might leave us alone for now until he regroups. Gives us both a chance to heal.' Dean grinned and slapped Sam's leg, 'damn Sammy never thought that you could just shoot someone like that, Dad would've been proud.'

'Yeah, well I hate being stared at like I'm some sort of piece of ass,' Sam managed a lopsided grin, 'a good looking piece of ass.'

'Man you have been hanging around with me for too long.' Dean laughed as he got the impala going and for a moment sat there revelling in the sound of the motor purring under his command.

'Dean I hate to intrude on your private time with the car but we really need to get going,' Sam laughed, 'the cops will be here soon someone's sure to report hearing a gunshot.'

Dean turned and grinned to himself as he put the car in gear and unable to help himself, revved the car and took off in a cloud of dust and burning rubber.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Encounters in a dark alley

Disclaimer: I don't own the guys from Supernatural or their show but I do so like to err play with em.

* * *

CHAPTER 15

Sam tossed restlessly on the too-soft bed, for the last two hours he tried to sleep, succeeding for no more than half an hour and that was filled with nightmares. Now he tossed and twisted the sheets even further under him, until he finally got up and staggering slightly made his way to the bathroom.

Leaning on the basin, he splashed cold water on his face with a shaking hand; he glanced up at the cracked but clean mirror at his reflection and winced at what he saw.

The face staring back at him wasn't his, the last time he really looked his eyes weren't sunken and dull rimmed with red, his cheeks weren't shallow with the skin stretched across his cheek bones like parchment. Fading bruises ringed his eyes and decorated the side of his face, but his lips split and swollen, flaking dry skin made him shudder, he ran the tip of his tongue along them disbelievingly.

'Sammy you okay?' Dean's sleepy voice broke through Sam's rising revulsion at himself, 'what's wrong?'

'Nothing Dean, just trouble sleeping,' Sam muttered keeping his face low and avoiding Dean's stare.

'You sure? Dude you need anything to help with the?'

'No,' Sam snapped, then exhaled, and slowly straightened, 'no thanks Dean I'm okay no withdrawal this time just insomnia.'

'Okay if you sure then ... so seeing that we're both awake and it's nearly what oh four am what would you like to do?'

'Go back to bed Dean, I'm gonna have a shower, might help relax me.' Sam said still avoiding Dean's probing gaze, 'please one of us should be at least half awake to drive tomorrow.'

Dean frowned and went to leave his brother to his shower when he stopped and took a surreptitious glance back, Sam's wounds still angry and red looking stood out on his too pale skin, Dean could count Sam's ribs he had lost so much weight so quickly it worried him more than his little brother's withdrawal.

Lying on his bed, he listened to the shower start, sleep now completely deserting him made Dean restless himself. He took advantage of Sam in the shower to go through his brother's things and clothes making sure no one had left anything for him that they shouldn't have.

'Find what you're looking for?' Sam's voice cut through Dean like a knife.

'Dude I – ah I just didn't want you to find any nasty surprises,' Dean explained lamely, 'that's it Sammy scout's honour.'

'And what scout troupe was that Dean? Supernatural Hunter Scouts? Must have been a small troupe ... just you.'

'Funny very funny Sammy but still not stop me from looking out for you.'

'And you think that I can't look after myself?' Sam snapped, irrationally angry at his brother, 'no that's right poor little drug addicted Sammy he can't be trusted to do anything just in case he goes and finds more drugs to shoot up.'

'Sam, come on man I'm trying to help here.'

'No you want me to depend on you forever, coz you couldn't handle being on your own.'

'Sam what's wrong?'

'Nothing, everything ... why can't you trust me Dean?'

'I do trust you Sam,' Dean said but he saw the look in Sam's eyes, and the guilt washed over him, 'look Sam I do trust you, and when you're completely well ...'

'Then what Dean? Until I fuck up again?'

'Sam you didn't fuck up, they did this to you.'

'I was the one who let them Dean, I was the one who got out and bought more stuff just to...'

'To what Sam? Just to what? Off yourself? Coz you almost succeeded in doing that.'

'Dean I can't ... how can I trust you if you don't trust me?'

'Whoa where did that come from? Since when can't you trust me?'

'Since I caught you checking my stuff!' Sam yelled his anger building and he didn't understand why or why he was taking it out on his brother.

'I told you, I wanted to make sure that no one planted anything, hell Sammy I checked out all of my stuff too.'

'Yeah right Dean; you're not the drug addict I am.'

'Sam ... Sam you are not a drug addict never have been and will never be!' Dean said his voice deadly quiet, 'I will never let that happen Samuel Winchester.'

'You will never let that happen,' Sam laughed bitterly, 'as if you can stop it.'

'Sam listen to me, you're tired, in pain, confused and coming off that filth that they fed you but you are not a druggie.'

'No Dean?' Sam snarled as he moved blindingly fast to his brother and got into his face, 'put a loaded needle and a piece of rubber in front of me, and see what happens.'

'Never gonna happen Sam so get it out of your thick head!' Dean said reaching up he cupped his hands around Sam's face and forced his younger brother to look directly at him, 'you are not a drug addict ... the drugs were forced on you, they and I repeat they did this to you. You did not go out and ask for them, hell they even set you up when you bought the junk.'

Sam opened his mouth to argue but nothing came out, his hands covered Dean's instead as his large frame shook, 'Dean?' Sam whispered as the seizure coursed through him. His knees buckled and he dropped to the floor taking Dean with him, 'help...'

'Sammy what is it?' Dean asked his heart beating frantically as he watched his brother convulsing, carefully he helped him down and rolled him onto his side making sure he kept one hand firmly anchored on the side of Sam's face, not willing to break their tenuous connection.

Tears pricked at his eyes and threatened to fall but Dean pushed them backwards and concentrated on Sam, he made sure that there was nothing dangerous around them as he watched his brother's painfully thin body jerk spasmodically as the convulsion ran its course.

As the shudders subsided Dean lifted Sam's head onto his knee and cradled him close, both of them needing to catch their breathes and feed off each other's closeness.

'I'm sorry Dean.' Sam finally whispered his voice barely audible making Dean lean forward to catch the muffled words.

'Nothing to be sorry for ... this is what big brothers are for.'

'I'm scared Dean, I don't understand...'

'We'll get through this Sammy, you'll get through this, you're a Winchester, and we don't give up.'

Sam clung to Dean's knees for a few more moments before pulling away weakly, he propped himself up against the bed and pulled his knees up to his chest. 'This isn't gonna stop is it?'

'Yes it is Sammy, we just have to work out what that evil slimy bastard is up to and smoke him.'

'We tried that but he's still around Dean,' Sam tried to smile but his frown deepened as the pain lines creased his face. 'It hurts Dean, ah my stomach.'

'Show me Sam,' Dean said his voice rising slightly, 'can you show me that burn?'

Sam blinked at Dean confused with the question and then shook his head and lifted the hem of his T-shirt up baring the brand to his brother.

'Fuck me,' Dean cussed under his breath, 'Sammy just relax while I check this out okay.' Sam tensed but nodded, too tired to argue anymore, 'I'm ah gonna help you up onto the bed Dude, so I can check you out better.' Dean lifted Sam's arm and wrapped it over his own shoulders, while he carefully placed his free arm around Sam's waist. Tenderly he helped his brother stand and make it over to the bed.

Lying down Sam let out a hiss and closed his eyes, his exhaustion over-riding his pain, Dean glanced up at his now sleeping sibling and breathed his own sigh of relief and with Sam out of it, - it'll make it much easier for Sam to check the brand more closely.

As gently as he could he probed the outline of the burn, he could feel the heat radiating out from it, and it still burnt into Sam's abdomen. Swallowing deeply against the rising nausea Dean grabbed Sam's mobile phone, clicked the camera and took photos of the brand hoping that they could do a running search on the Internet on it, also if Sam could see it properly it might help him deal ... or it could make him freak out even more. 'Great fucking mess we're in this time Sammy.' Dean muttered putting the phone down he finished examining the wound, blisters opened and started weeping as he watched, the ooze instead of being clear or yellowish in colour, was black and viscous. Like something inside of Sam fought through the damaged skin to escape.

Dean found the antiseptic burns cream in the first aide kit and smeared it over the entire brand, taking extra care with the weeping sores. Carefully Dean lifted Sam up to rest against his shoulder while he wrapped the bandage snugly around his lower torso; when he finished he lowered Sam back onto the bed and rolled him until he rested on his side.

Dean hissed and stared at the ruined remains of Sam's back, paling he fled to the bathroom just making it to the toilet when he heaved and vomited the contents of his stomach in revulsion. He knew they made Sam suffer, torturing him endlessly but now he saw the damage first hand, and it sickened him. How had Sam survived the abuse? The question flared in his mind, but what upset him the most was knowing that he would never really know. After washing his face and rinsing his mouth out Dean slowly made his way back to the bed, picked up the tube of ointment and smeared it over Sam's back, taking the greatest care around the open wounds.

'Dean?' Sam's muffled voice broke through Dean's automated thinking and actions.

'Yeah Sammy?'

'I'm sorry.'

'Nothing to be sorry for Sammy, just get some sleep.'

'I'm gonna try to do better.' Sam mumbled slurring his words as his eyes closed again, 'please don't be mad with me.'

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Encounters in a dark alley

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the guys from Supernatural or their show but I do so like to err play with em.

* * *

Author's note: Sigh the site is still not 100 and I have had to post this as a plain text file as the normal word doc wouldn't go through. I have tried to catch any formatting changes during the final edit through fanfiction, but please accept my apologies if I miss any...

* * *

CHAPTER 16

Dean sat back stunned and distraught, Sam begging him not to get mad, shaking he stood up and paced the small motel

room, suddenly feeling very claustrophobic, he opened the door and breathed in the morning air.

The sunrise burnt across the sky in blazes of red and gold, it was going to be a hot day that was for sure, Dean glanced

down at Sam still asleep on the bed; they had to get going but he hated to wake him up. The thought of another seizure

wracking Sam's pitifully thin frame clenched Dean's heart until he felt like it was going to burst.

He had to do something and do it fast before he lost Sam completely, either to the drugs or to ... insanity.

The last thought actually terrified Dean more than the drug addiction - the drugs are tenable, physical something that Dean

could deal with but insanity, his brother losing his mind, his essence, what made Sam the man he is, that would break Dean

completely.

There had to be a way to get those bastards and help Sammy get well, locking the motel room door Dean renewed the salt

line under the door and then turned to his brother's bed. Without another thought, he poured the salt around the bed in a

circle, gently tugging it away from the wall without disturbing its occupant so he could create an unbroken circle. Dean stood

back and regarded his handiwork with a critical eye, the windows and door and Sam's bed, all protected by salt, but just to

be sure he picked up the rosary they used in blessings and other rites and hung them on the back of the door. Then he

picked up the holy water and sprinkled it over the bed and Sam, taking care not to wake his brother. When a sizzling sound

made Dean stop and stare in horror at Sam, some of the holy water soaked into the bandage covering the brand, now a

hole burnt through the cloth, and gauze burnt the damaged skin beneath it.

'Fuck Sam, what is that thing?' Dean muttered as he carefully stepped over the salt ring so he wouldn't disturb it and

carefully inspected the bandages, he could feel the heat emanating from Sam, and then he noticed the slight shivers

coursing through Sam just under his skin. Panic now controlled his actions as Dean removed the bandages and gauze

padding from Sam's torso. Reluctantly rolling Sam onto his back Dean bit his lip hating to think that he was causing his

younger brother more pain, but he had to check the branding closely. The weeping blisters started to scab over and it

appeared that some of the redness had started to dissipate, which was good and Dean dismissed the thoughts

immediately when he saw the black tentacles running across Sam's abdomen and chest and running down his hips and

legs.

Gingerly he touched one and recoiled back in horror as he felt it move under his finger, shaking Dean moved off the bed

and ran to the bathroom, something was growing in Sam.

He stood at the basin, his shaking hands splashing cold water on his face but nothing helped, he could feel his pulse

bashing inside of him, making him feel dizzy and light-headed.

'Dean?' The sound of Sam's voice made Dean snap his head up and listen intently to Sam's pitifully weak voice, 'Dean

where are you'

'Here Sammy,' Dean called back, steeling himself and straightening his shoulders as he stood he strode back into the main

room. He stopped just outside the salt circle and stared down at Sam, who writhed uncontrollably on the bed, his eyes wide

and glassy, sweat glistened on his face, and his skin had a grey ashen colour. The black tentacles stark against the

contrast of his infected skin.

'I'm right here Sammy,' Dean whispered swallowing down hard on the rising bile.

'I need some stuff Dean, anything please just give it to me,' Sam begged as he started to scratch at his stomach, his

fingernails digging into the already frail flesh. 'I just need a little bit and I'll feel better'

'Sammy, listen to me,' Dean started to speak and then he stopped himself, he had to get a grip and stay calm for Sam's

sake, 'they put something in that brand on your stomach I think it's the thing that craves the drugs and is trying to control you'

'Are you insane Dean? There's nothing inside of me,' Sam exclaimed as the itch intensified, 'bugs Dean the bugs get them

out please get them out of me'

'Sam please I need you to concentrate, just listen to my voice and breath deeply ... that's it you can do it Sammy'

'Dean?' Sam whispered as his body became rigid, the black tentacles starting to grow again wrapping around his spine,

'what's happening to me'

'I – I'm not sure but I'm gonna find out,' Dean pulled out his mobile and pressed one of the speed dial numbers, seconds

later he heard the familiar dry voice on the other end. 'Hey Bobby, it's Dean'

'Hey Dean what's the matter? You sound bad'

'It is bad Bobby, long story short Sam was abducted by some really bad dudes and a demon, they pumped him full of a drug

making him addicted'

'Fuck Dean'

'They, they tortured him as well Bobby,' Dean continued his voice cracking with emotion, 'I managed to get him away but

they got us ... anyway, we got away again but they branded Sam with this strange symbol on his stomach and now it's

growing Bobby. The motherf ... it's growing tentacles and making the cravings worse. I dunno what to do and fuck Bobby I

think I'm gonna lose him too'

'Where are you Dean?' Bobby asked deliberately keeping his voice sounding sharp and cold, he couldn't afford to let Dean

hear the emotion raging inside of him. Sam was special, and not just because he was the youngest son of John Winchester

either.

Dean quickly gave Bobby the directions to the motel they were in and further details of the town. As Dean spoke, Sam lay

quietly with his eyes closed but he heard every word clearly, including what Bobby was saying. A heart-wrenching scream

filled the room, startling Dean enough to make him drop the mobile while he was still talking to Bobby. The older hunter

yelled as loudly as he could to try to get Dean's attention, but he stopped suddenly when he heard the door smashed open

and Dean cry out for his brother.

Strange voices floated through the mobile phone connection as Bobby listened intently trying to gauge just what was

happening. He could hear Dean's pain-filled cries and the sounds of someone being beaten unmercifully. Bobby could hear

Sam's soft whimpers in the background and then he heard Sam begging for Dean's life.

'Don't do it Sammy.' Bobby whispered his blood ran cold as he heard a cruel laugh explode into the connection and then

silence; someone disconnected the phone on the other end.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sam slitted his eyes open cautiously and stared around him confused, he was still in the motel room lying on the salt circled

bed, his head felt disconnected from the rest of his body, looking down at his stomach he realised that the brand was gone.

His left arm ached, stung, and immediately he realised that someone fed his cravings, the drugs hummed through him. Now

he was back to where he started, 'ah but Sammy is it really that bad' 'Dean?' he cried out pushing the thought out of his

mind, he can get through this, he has before, and he can do it again.

'Salt ring and holy water, smart move on your brother's part,' a coldly familiar voice broke through Sam's panic, slowly he

turned his head to the direction of where it came from, 'he was smarter than I gave him credit for'

'What do you mean was?' Sam asked unable to hide the tremor in his voice.

'I am sorry Sam but it seems that my ahh colleagues were a little over conscientious with your brother's punishment'

'We killed you'

'Oh you tried and for a while I did have to ... regroup as it were but as you can see I'm back bigger and badder than ever

before.' The demon mocked his young prisoner, 'so now Sam I just need you to stand up and come to me, step over that ...

that stuff'

'Where's Dean'

'I told you he's gone, smited, killed, bought the farm, ghost material ... what can I tell you? He's no longer your protector.' The

demon gloated as it stood and held his hand out to Sam, 'oh do forgive me I don't think we have actually been introduced,

my name is Tahoorack and you my darling boy belong to me body and soul'

'Never I would rather die first,' Sam said as he pulled out his hunting knife and held it to his own wrist, 'and if Dean were truly

dead he would be here so you could torture me with the sight of his corpse. So want to start this conversation over'

'My, my the boy has spunk!' the demon giggled, 'very perceptive Samuel, although Dean is not dead yet, he is not far from it.

I have a game for you darling boy'

'Quit calling me that,' Sam ground out as he lowered the knife, 'what is it you want now'

'I have your brother, yes that is true but where is he? Oh I know you have gone through this before, been there done that

scenario. But, unlike my brethren I am not a bluffer you brother is a little worse for wear, filled with a nasty little drug that will

eventually kill him if he doesn't receive the nullifier in time'

'And let me guess you have the nullifier'

'Very perceptive Samuel, so you have two options search for your brother on your own while battling the effects of your

addiction or you can submit to me, come with me willingly and I will give your brother the nullifier immediately'

'What's the catch'

'Catch? My dear boy you are becoming paranoid'

'No practical, you don't give so many freebies what's the catch'

'Oh very well, you come to me willingly and I will save your brother's life from the poison but he will still be mine,' Tahoorack

smiled coldly as he stood up and edged around the salt. 'You have one hour to decide Samuel, find him on your own, or

submit to me, whichever way you choose remember Dean has a limited life span at the moment'

'How long has he got?' Sam whispered his head thumped unmercifully as the effects of the drug subsided leaving him with

the bugs crawling through his insides and the explosions in his head persistent. 'What did you give me'

'Firstly your brother has ten hours to live without the nullifier and secondly you, I only gave you enough to heighten your need,

I have an unending supply Sam and it will be yours if you give me the right answer.' Tahoorack laughed mockingly, 'stay in

your precious salt circle and think about my offer Sam, remember the clock is ticking.' The demon's laugh echoed through

the room as he disappeared leaving behind the acrid stenches of sulphur and ash.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shivering and disoriented Dean stared around his surroundings unable to remember exactly what happened. He

remembered talking to Bobby on the mobile, the crashing as the motel room's door splintered and the attack by the

demon's minions, and then nothing.

Pain clutched at his stomach and he started dry retching, after already emptying his stomach when he came to. He tried to

stand but swayed dizzily making him drop back to the ground, he pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them tightly,

shivers coursed through his battered body as the night air turned chilly and damp. He was lying in amongst the rubbish in

the alley he found Sam in ... Sam! There was no sign of Sam anywhere, slowly he became aware of a throbbing in his left

arm wincing he looked down where he saw a large red lump starting to bruise in the centre of it one tiny pin prick sized hole.

Someone injected something into him; he could vaguely remember the feel of the needle piercing his skin.

'Give me all ya money!' A rough voice broke through Dean's reverie, blinking furiously Dean stared owlishly up at the

intruder.

'Who are you?' Dean demanded.

'Give me all your money man.' The man bent down until his face almost touched Dean's, 'come on pretty boy I know ya got

cash now give it to me.' The man's breath stank of stale alcohol and cigarettes 'do it or die sweet-cheeks'

'Get out of my face, you mother-fugly dude before I rip it off,' Dean growled pushing as hard as he could against his attacker

but he felt so weak he could hardly move.

'Oh whata matta pretty boy?' the man sneered as he gripped Dean's shirt front and pulled him up, 'just another junkie aint ya

pretty boy'

'Get off me.' Dean snarled trying to break the man's vice-like grip. 'I told you to get off me'

The man laughed and let his free hand roam over Dean's body, feeling the taut sinewy muscles, 'ah ya got a nice body

pretty boy, ya got sumfin for me'

'Fuck off!' Dean yelled jumping when he felt the man's hand wrapping around his balls, 'get off me'

'Tell ya what pretty boy, ya give me what I want and I'll give ya sumfin ya won't forget.' The man pushed Dean face down on

the ground and held him with one hand while the other fumbled at Dean's belt and jeans.

'Get the fuck away from me,' Dean yelped as panic started to rise in him, he felt so weak it was ridiculous this wasn't

happening to him. His back arched when he felt his shirt pushed up exposing his bruised and cut back to the man, his

stomach clenched when he heard the lustful giggle as his attacker took in the damage.

'Damn did I pick good or what,' the man sighed as he bent down to lick at the wounds weeping after being reopened in the

scuffle. 'mm ya taste as pretty as ya look,' he breathed in Dean's ear.

Dean stiffened as he felt the fingers probing him; this was not happening it can't be. Dropping his head slightly Dean pulled

his arms up until he could push up from his hands dislodging the rapist with the sudden movement. Breathing heavily from

the exertion Dean punched the man with a doubled-fist and then he staggered away, trying to pull his boxers and jeans up

as he moved.

A heavy thud from behind stunned Dean and as his gaze started to blur and swim dizzily, he dropped heavily onto his

knees, slumping unconscious to the ground, he was aware of a hand circling his waist while the other hand pushed down

under his clothes.

'No please...' Dean whispered as the darkness descended, 'no more.' The attacker hearing the whispered plea laughed

even louder as he forced his fingers inside Dean while he wrapped the fingers of his other hand around Dean's penis

squeezing in time with his plunging fingers. A noise behind him made the man curse and hurry his assault on Dean, he

pulled his fingers away and with a few quick strokes to make his own erection harder before he changed positions and

griped the hapless young man around the waist readying himself to plunge deep inside his victim. When the rapist finally

finished with Dean he twisted his dirty fingers in Dean's hair and yanked his head back viciously, 'thanks for the quick fuck

pretty boy ya'll was betta than I thought ya'll be!' He said in Dean's ear and then he bared his teeth and sunk them deep into

Dean's neck thirstily drinking the hot fresh blood. His head reared back and he spat out the blood onto the ground, a hiss

came from his throat, the blood was tainted, the boy carried poison in his blood.

Angrily he dropped the unconscious young man against a wall and carelessly tossed empty boxes and rubbish over him

before staggering away, the fire of the poison flared through his body. The kid might have been a great fuck but shit now

he's gonna be death.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam pinched his nose as the pain flared through his head, he dropped to his knees his breathes coming in short sharp

gasps as bright lights burst in front of him blinding him. When Sam's sight started to clear the pain increased as images

flashed in his mind;

_A dark, deserted alley and then a full moon, Sam turned and saw the alley again from another angle. He stumbled but _

_kept moving as an unseen force pulled him towards a horrific scene. A large brutish man sexually abusing an _

_unconscious young man, who seemed so familiar it made Sam flinch. He tripped on a broken rock and righted himself _

_but he noticed that the attacker heard him. The night sky flashed in his mind, a full moon dominating the sky then _

_everything was black again. Stepping forward he saw attack from a different angle, the leather jacket and short light _

_brown hair all too familiar and he felt his heart break. The night sky filled his mind again but this time black clouds _

_covered the full moon darkening the area.  
_

_He squinted and watched horrified as the rapist finished and then drank deeply from his victim's neck. Then the man _

_spat out the blood and staggered away gripping his heart as though he was about to have a heart attack._

'Dean!' Sam screamed repeatedly as the vision faded and the migraine increased, dropping to the floor he curled into a

foetal position, his body shaking with tremors, sweat glistened on his skin as he lost himself in the lingering effects of the

drugs, the migraine, the horrific vision and his fever. He wanted to go to sleep and never wake up, he was so tired ... Dean!

He had to find Dean before it was too late, painfully he uncurled himself and climbed up onto his bed, shivering violently he

finished dressing and then stood up and snapped his shoulders back, scrubbed at his face with his hands and then ran his

fingers through his tangled hair. 'I'm ready Tahoorack show yourself.' Sam yelled, forcing himself to stay calm as he felt the

demon's approach.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Encounters in a dark alley

Disclaimer: I don't own the guys from Supernatural or their show but I do so like to err play with em.

* * *

CHAPTER 17 

'So Samuel what is your answer?' The demon smirked determined to milk the situation for all its worth before he did away with the troublesome psychic.

'Ya know, Tahoorack you have had me beaten, tortured, forced to do things that ... fed me drugs and messed with my mind. But when you mess with my brother then...' Sam felt himself go still inside, a strange calmness flooded over him and he lifted his head a cold smile on his abused face, 'then you face me.'

He pulled all of his energy and rage into a white ball in his mind, letting it manifest on its own, growing and spinning collecting all of the poison and despair with each spin leaving behind a stillness of soul. Sam lifted his head slightly and straightened his shoulders, as he pushed out with his mind pinning Tahoorack against the wall, taking the demon by surprise, he held it there as though it weighed less then a feather. '

You have done your last move Tahoorack, the rules of the game have changed, and you lose.' Sam said in a cool calm voice matching the glittering of his sea-green eyes, 'No more I am no longer your plaything to use and abuse.' Sam flicked his fingers and the demon moved higher up the wall, its mouth gaping open but no sound came from it. 'I have seen what you did to Dean, that was not nice,' Sam barely moved as the demon choked invisible fingers squeezed it from the body it inhabited. A syringe loaded with the drugs Sam no longer craved floated out of its pocket and rose until it hovered directly in front of one of its eyes, 'do you know what I am going to do to you?' Sam asked casually, 'did you really think that you could force my powers out? What else oh yes ... that the drugs would keep me pliable and weak? You took and took from me Tahoorack, you took things that I ... normally I can forget and sometimes forgive but this time you pushed too far. You took my brother's essence and tried to use it against me.'

The syringe moved closer to the eye, sweat covered the demon's face as it fought to breath through the constricted neck and watch as the needle hovered closer each second. 'I must admit Tahoorack for a while there you had me beaten, had me questioning my own sanity and even my own masculinity and yet you kept pushing me. Forcing Dean to watch you hurt me and then you tried it on Dean. But the poisoning and placement of Dean where you knew, he was easy prey for any sexual deviant around. That, that...' Sam hesitated for a second as he gathered himself again, his voice almost betraying the inner turmoil inside, he needed to be calm and still to finish this, 'that is inexcusable.' Sam flicked a finger and the syringe plunged into the demon's eye emptying the noxious contents into it. The demon writhed against the wall as the drugs filled its inhuman being. 'I want you to feel what I felt, I want you to feel what Dean felt, and I want you to feel the complete Winchester vengeance.' Sam yelled as all of the smaller objects in the room started moving, spinning around the room as though a twister caught them in its wind. The winds whipped around Sam, blowing his hair around his face as a glow of energy surrounded him, giving him an ethereal appearance.

The demon screamed silently as a shadowed form fled from Sam's body and attached itself instead to Tahoorack, the brand burning into the already blackening skin, burning red against the black. Tendrils snaked out across its body, trapping the demon in its own trap.

The body taken by the demon slumped lifelessly to the floor, the living man gone for centuries left behind the decayed corpse the demon reactivated. Now it started to decay once again disappearing into a pile of dust and tiny bone fragments. A warmth filled the motel room as a shining, silver orb rose from the ashes and dust; it circled Sam and then flew directly at the creature struggling against the wall. The orb started to change shape as its colouring changed from silver to gold and then the gold became fiery red it consumed the demon in a brief burst of flame, flaring into showers of glittering sparks and flames, and then it returned once again to the silver orb. It hovered in front of Sam and he felt the warmth radiating from it, warming his body, for the first time in a long time he felt warm.

Exhausted he slumped to the bed, his head still ringing with the migraine and pain of emptiness. His abused body ached interminably but he welcomed the ache. He felt alive again.

The cramps in his stomach made him draw his knees to his chest and gasp for each breath the effort he had just expended took more strength than he had left. His heart beat slowed and he felt alone and afraid. Tears slowly trickled from his eyes as he closed his eyes, heavy sobs wracked his pitifully thin frame. As the realisation hit him, he had destroyed Tahoorack, but he hadn't been able to save Dean. He didn't know where he was and now it was too late, the poison ... Sam took too long and now the poison would have taken his brother's life.

Sweat beaded along Sam's forehead, dripping down his face, as he calmed down and listened to the slowing of his heart, the strain had been too much for him. The sacrifice was worth it, and perhaps now he could be reunited with his family forever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby looked up from the piece of paper he had written Dean's directions on and scanned the area, cursing at himself for getting lost, for all he knew he was too late to help the boys.

A pain-filled cry sent shivers down his spine, grabbing his gun Bobby ran from his truck towards the darkened alley behind the bar. Slowing his pace slightly he listened intently as the cries became moans, squinting he saw a dirtied man crouching over the prone form of a boy. Fury surged through Bobby and he slowed his pace to a stride and lifted his gun aiming it at the attacker. He tripped on a rock and stumbled slightly cursing under his breath when he saw the man stop and turn in his direction for a second before returning to his victim. He watched as the man dropped fangs and reared his head to strike, Bobby took aim and without blinking, shot the man in the back, the silver bullet finding its mark instantly. The man dropped the youth and staggered away spitting blood and muttering before clutching at his chest and then disappearing into a cloud of acrid smelling dust.

Bobby ran to the young man and carefully rolled him over, his breath caught in his throat when he recognised the face beneath the bruises and blood. 'Fuck, Dean what happened to you?'

Slipping his gun back into the holster on his hip Bobby tenderly picked Dean up and carried him to the truck, carefully laying him down on the backseat, determined to drive straight to the hospital, when Dean's eyes slitted open and he stared up at Bobby, a look of disbelief and confusion in his hazel eyes. 'Bobby?'

'Hey Dean, you take it easy I'm gonna get you to the hospital.'

'No, no please ... Bobby we have to get back to Sam,' Dean whispered desperately clutching at the older man's arm, 'he's alone.'

'Dean look I – I don't know, man you need to get to a doctor God only knows what that thing did to you.'

'Doesn't matter,' Dean coughed and winced with the pain from his ribs moving unnaturally, 'have to get to Sam.'

'Okay, okay just relax I'll get you to Sam but then we go to the hospital.'

'Thanks.' Dean whispered, 'thanks Bobby,' he finished before another coughing fit took his breath away.

'Sit tight Dean, I just gotta find this motel of yours.'

'Two blocks north ... and ... and then off main street.'

'Got it, you sit back and ah take it easy Dean.' Bobby's normally gruff exterior started to show cracks when he took in the abuse Dean had obviously suffered.

------------------------------------------

The motel door swung open and Bobby staggered in with Dean at his side, he took most of the younger man's weight and held him as tightly as Dean could cope with. Breathing heavily he finally got them inside and shut the door behind them.

'Sammy?' Dean croaked out when he saw his younger brother lying on the bed, too still to be asleep. 'Oh God Sammy!'

'Stay there,' Bobby ordered lowering Dean down onto the empty bed before he hurried to check Sam out. Swearing under his breath, he rolled the younger Winchester onto his back and started to give him CPR.

Dean held his breath, unable to draw his gaze away from Sam's face, he felt so consumed by guilt and anger that he thought he would pass out at any moment. After minutes that seemed like hours passed, Bobby sat back and rubbed his hands over his face as he watched Sam take gasping breathes of air. He finally risked a glance at Dean who still sat staring at his brother unseeingly. 'He's gonna be alright Dean.' Bobby said and then repeated himself when Dean showed no signs of hearing him.

'Sammy?' Dean uttered as he expelled the held breath and looked disbelievingly up at the older hunter, 'Sammy?'

'He's going to be alright Dean, he's breathing again.'

'Oh God,' Dean said his voice muffled behind his hands, 'I thought...'

'He's a fighter that kid brother of yours,' Bobby said with a grin, then he let his gaze roam over the dishevelled room and the scorch marks on the wall letting it rest on the pile of dust and bone fragments on the floor. 'In more ways than one.'

'Dean?' Sam whispered his eyes fluttering open briefly, 'Dean I'm sorry.'

'Sammy?' Dean pushed the pain clutching at his insides and hurried to Sam, dropping to his knees next to the bed he ran his hand through Sam's hair and brushed it off his face, 'it's over Sam.'

'I-I couldn't save you Dean, I'm sorry.' Sam kept whispering, not knowing that Dean knelt in front of him, 'I'm gonna join you Dean, I don't want to be alone.'

'No Sammy, listen to me, I'm alive.' Dean yelled gripping his brother's shoulders he shook him slightly and then pulled him into a tight hug, 'I'm alive and you're alive ... we're gonna be okay Sammy.'

'It's Sam,' Sam muttered against Dean's neck before pulling away to get a better look at his brother, 'you're really alive?'

'Yeah, yeah I am thanks to Bobby here.'

'Dean ... but the poison ... he gave you poison that was supposed to ... you look like shit Dean.'

'Yeah well you won't win too many beauty pageants at the moment either Sammy.' Dean grinned and then winced, carefully he pulled himself up, and sat down on his own bed, 'what happened?'

'I ah ... umm fought off Tahoorack.' Sam stumbled over his words, glancing up at Bobby embarrassed.

'Who?'

'That demon ... Tahoorack was his name.'

'Was? Then you smoked him?' Dean asked a hint of pride in his voice.

'Yeah I guess I did,' Sam grinned as he settled back on his bed, 'what happened to you Dean?'

'Well um, from what I can remember they jumped us and then I remember coming to in the alley I first found you in ... they did inject me with something probably the same shit they gave you. Ah there was this fugly dude that tried to ... tried to umm, just as he was about to Bobby arrived, but the fucker bit my neck though.' Dean lifted a shaking hand to the bite on his neck; it already started to scab over, 'that's about it.'

'What about the ... vamp who attacked you?'

'Bobby shot it, one shot straight through the chest.' Dean said blinking furiously he tried to focus on his brother and friend but the darkness flooded his senses and he slipped sideways. Bobby made his way over to Dean's bed and carefully removed his boots and covered him with a warm blanket. 'He'll be fine in a few days Sam,' he said to reassure the pale young man lying on the other bed.

'Thanks Bobby, I don't know...'

'Hey no thanks necessary, so how's about you get some sleep too while I go and find some ah food for us.' Bobby mumbled, unsure of what to do, emotional scenes and pain weren't his scene.

'Thanks Bobby,' Sam's voice sounded muffled as he curled up and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

--------------------------------------------

A week later Sam and Dean sat in silence both enjoying the simple joy of being on the road in the impala. Bobby stood watching their car disappear into the dust, he made them come back to his place to rest and recuperate, and now they were gone. with a small smile and a shrug of his shoulders, he went back inside he needed a beer.

'So Sammy you want to tell me just how you smoked the demon?' Dean asked glancing over at his brother, 'I mean Bobby's not around now, we can talk freely.'

'I ah I'm not sure Dean, one minute I was having a vision about you being attacked in the alley and then I was in so much pain ... but something came over me it's hard to explain Dean.'

'Keep going.'

'Well umm, it's like ... like everything inside of me went still and I didn't feel anything but calm. I ah pushed Tahoorack against the wall and choked him without touching him.' Sam spoke quickly and kept his stare fixed on the road ahead of them, not wanting to meet Dean's enquiring gaze. 'And ah, then, then I thought about the syringe in his pocket and it floated up and hovered in front of his eye.' Sam's voice faded as the memory hit him harder than he thought it would, he ran his sweating hands down his jeans leg and stole a glance at Dean.

'I made it go in his eye and inject him without touching anything.' Sam said, 'say something Dean.'

'What do you want me to say Sam?' Dean asked his voice quiet, he kept his stoic stare on the road as he drove.

'I dunno, do you want to know the rest?'

'There's more?'

'Uhhuh,'

'I want to know Sam.'

'After the needle emptied into him, the brand um, kindof took on a life of its own and left me and umm flew to him attaching itself to the demon.' Sam turned his attention back to the scenery he studied earlier, 'it completely encased him, and then, then the body he possessed fell away and turned to that pile of dust and bone, it was old but then this ball came out of it, a shining orb of silver and it flew around me. It felt so warm but then it shot towards the demon and it changed colours to gold and red and then it burnt the demon Dean I have never seen anything like it. When it finished it came back to me and for a moment, I didn't hurt, no pain, no craving nothing. Then it was gone and the pain came back and ... and I could feel my heart slowing down and all I could think of was failing you.' Sam fell over his words as he tried to get them out before his emotions got the better of him. He sat silent watching the scenery flash by as they sped along the lonely road waiting for Dean to speak.

'You thought you failed me?' Dean finally broke his self-imposed silence, 'why?'

'Tahoorack told me that he poisoned you, and that if you didn't get the nullifier you would die. I killed him before I could get it from him to save you.'

'Hey I'm still here Sammy.'

'I – I'm so sorry Dean the one time you needed me and I couldn't help you.'

Dean turned to glare at Sam and then he pulled the car over and jumped out as they skidded to a stop. 'Dean?' Sam called suddenly scared, maybe he would have been better off dying after all.

Dean wrenched Sam's car door open and dragged his younger brother out pushing him up against the car Dean twisted his hands in Sam's shirt front. The anguish and pain raw on Dean's face. 'Damn it Sammy, never ever let me hear you say that again. Fuck it's my job to look after you and what happened. I let you down Sam, it should be me apologising to you not the other way around.'

'Why what do you have to apologise for?'

'I – I ... they kidnapped you on my watch Sam, they did those ... and when you needed me I couldn't help you, I was being fucked by a vampire.'

'No Dean, you weren't fucked you were almost raped there's a difference,' Sam said softly laying his hands on top of Dean's, 'you were beaten damn near to death and injected with drugs you had no control over what happened.'

'That's just it Sammy, I didn't have the control they did, that demon did and it almost cost you more than your life.'

'Dean, Dean I'm okay, I'm going to be okay just as long ...'

'as long as what?'

'As long as we're okay ... we are aren't we Dean?'

Dean opened his mouth to shoot back an angry retort when he saw the raw need on Sam's face and the puppy dog look in his eyes; damn that kid had the most expressive face. 'We're more than alright Sammy, we're Winchesters, and we rock!'

'Oh we do huh?' Sam blinked back the unshed tears and let out a deep breath, 'so if we rock where are we rolling too?'

'Oh funny Sam, so funny my sides are aching from laughing so much,' Dean quipped playfully shoving his brother one last time, 'how about we just get in the car and drive, let baby decide where she wants to go.'

'You know Dean,' Sam said as he climbed back into the car and glanced over at his older brother, 'it's pretty sick this relationship you have with the car. You sure you don't need help?'

'Ha, ha oh Sammy you are hilarious you know that.' Dean sniped as he hit the play button on his tape deck and turned the volume up, putting the car into gear he span his tyres a little kicking up the loose gravel as he peeled off, Manowar's Battle Cry filling the quiet country side.

The End

* * *

Author's Note: So that's the end ... well for now anyway, the boys have to each deal with their own ordeals but for now they are together again and Sam is drug free. 

I would just like to say a big thank you and send out a huge hug to everyone who has reviewed my story and also to those who may not have reviewed but have still read and enjoyed it, i hope you will continue to read my stories, my imagination is in overdrive so more is on the way.

--------------GROUP HUG---------------


End file.
